Who Can Save Her Now?
by The Blue Ones Make Me Fall
Summary: Bella can't get away from her abusive boyfriend, Jacob Black. But when the Cullen's move to town and Bella meets Edward, everything starts to change. Can Bella escape Jacob or will she be trapped in a world of drugs, torture, and lies?
1. Chapter 1

I screamed bloody murderer as his fist connected with my jaw. The pain was unrealistic, but I was good with pain. I had to be. The beginning was the worst. I hadn't been able to comprehend what was happening. The fact that I was being abused, that is. And now that it had been a weekly occurance in my life, I could grasp that. I could be thankful for the very rare week that I wasn't hit. I had been sucked in too deep to get out now. And I'm sure that if I had left him in the very beginning he wouldn't have let me anyways. That was just how it worked. And I was never sure what to do after he hit me. I decided it would be best to not say or do anything. Just let him sit there and go on as he pleases.

"I don't want you to ever talk to him again! You're mine." He told me angrily. And thats when I realized why he was so upset... We had gone to a party. It was a friend of his who's house it was at. His friend, who's name I couldn't remember, started talking to me. And Jacob being the jealouse type got mad and pulled me away to yell at me. When he got mad, it always turned into hitting and kicking. "Bella? Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." I answered weakly.

"Good." he said. He smiled and got into the car. I got into the passenger seat of his car as quickly as I could. He drove me home in scilence. That was a good thing.

We pulled up to my house. "See you tomorrow." I told him and got out before he could say anything. I ran to my house. My dad, Charlie was asleep. No one could know about Jacob's abuse. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry my first chapter was so short. Here is the next one! **

When I woke up the next morning, it was 4:00. I had three hours until I needed to be at school. When I looked in the mirror, I found a big, dark bruise on my jaw. I touched it, sending a throbbing pain threw my body. My brown hair had some blood in it from a cut I had gotten on my forehead.

I went to grab my make-up bag to make it look like it could be excused as me being clumsy. I had it looking much better by the time I left for school.

When I pulled up to the school in my truck, I saw Jacob waiting for me by the tree where I usually park. Great.

"Hey Beautiful." he called as I shut the door of my truck. I walked towards him. He looked at my face where make-up had been put on. "Got it all cleaned up I see."

"Yup." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Good." he said almost smug. "Let's get to class." Thank god we only had 1st hour together. I didn't know if I could spend much more time with him. Jacob had been making it impossible to get away from him unless I was in a different class. He was the head of the football team and everyone loved him. He sucked up to teachers to get good grades and my dad, Charlie, loved him. And if I were to get caught talking to another guy he would instantly accuse me of flirting and hit me. If I ever ignored him he would yell. He wanted everything to go his way...

As we walked into 1st hour: History, our teacher, Ms. Shmitt, greeted us. We took our seats in the back of the classroom. I didn't pay attention to anything Ms. Shmitt was saying. I just doodled on my notebook. When class ended, Jacob kissed me goodbye and left. I walked to my 2nd hour class, Biology. I sat down in my seat, where I sat alone, and waited for class to start. I overheard Jessica Stanely and Lauren talking about the new kids. How they were all adopted. They said there were five of them. Three boys and two girls. Jessica said they were all very attractive. Than one of them walked into class.

He had bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. Perfect cheekbones and very pale skin.

"You must be the new kid?" I overheard the teacher ask.

"Yes. I'm Edward." he said and his voice was perfect.

"Okay. You can have a seat next to Isabella there." he said pointing at me. I had the only open seat available anyways. Edward walked over and sat down.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella?" he said smiling.

"Just Bella." i told him barely able to talk. He was like an angel. But I couldn't be seen talking to him in front of Jacob. Jake would kill me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Edward." I told him. I didn't want to stop talking to him so I asked him if he had any sibblings.

"Yes. Two brothers and two sisters. Emmett, Alice, and I are actually brothers and sisters and Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Alice and Jasper are dating and Rosalie and Emmett are dating. Do you have any?"

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"Have you ever wanted a sibbling?"

"I had never really thought about it actually. Sometimes it gets lonely since it's just me and my dad but I like it that way."

"What about your mom?" That one caught me off gaurd. Everyone had already known about my mom's death.

"She died...In a car accident.." I told him not wanting to talk about it very much.

"Oh." that clearly caught him off gaurd too. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. i don't really want to talk about it though."

"Okay." he said just as the bell rang to dismiss us from class. "Goodbye Bella. See you soon I hope."

"Bye Edward."

When I left the room Jacob was there waiting for me...And he looked mad.

**what did you guys think? plz comment!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

"Hey..." Jacob greeted me.

"Hi."I said. This couldn't be good. He wasn't usually like this. Or maybe I was just getting paranoid. Either way it wouldn't be good.

"So...anything new?" he asked. He was definitely acting weird.

"I don't think so...We have some new kids." Which was true.

"Cool. But that's not what I'm talking about Bella. Think about it..." he seemed eager now.

"Jake, I don't know what your talk-OH!" I suddenly remembered. Today was our one year anniversary of dating. I decided I would act thrilled. It could help my case if he wanted to hit me for forgetting. "Oh my god! Jake, I almost forgot!"

"I noticed." he said smiling. "I love you Bella. You are mine and only mine!" he told me and he reached in for a kiss. I could hear the double meaning behind his words though. It scared me. There was always a double meaning. He could make it seem cute and romantic. he thought I fell for it like everyone else, but I didn't.

"I love you too, Jake."

"So tonight...I got some stuff...I'll pick you up at seven." I knew what he meant by 'stuff'. He meant the drugs. That was probably the only thing I liked about him now. He always had something for me to have and I always got it free when I did it with him.

"Okay." I said smiling for real this time. It had been a little too long since I had had anything. That was probably why I had gotten a little paranoid with Jacob earlier.

I watched him walk away before I headed to my next class. And when I arrived, I found that there was another new comer. She looked just like Edward with her green eyes and pale skin. But her hair was black and sticking out in every direction. She was almost pixie-like. This was probably Alice.

As soon as I sat down she was talking. "Hi I'm Alice!" she said. Her voice was very chirpy. "Who are you?

"I'm Bella. Are you Edward's sister?"

"Oh you already met Edward? Yea we're close! He is really sweet, don't you think?"

"He seemed very nice."

"Oh he is. Al most a little too nice I think. A real gentleman!"

"Not many of those left huh?" I automatically thought of Jacob.

"Not really I guess but my boyfriend Jasper is a real gentlemen too. You need to meet him! And Emmett and Rosalie! Emmett is big. Don't be afraid of him though. He is a sweetheart. And Rose, well she may be a little mean at first but once she gets to know you I'm sure she will love you! You should come over sometime and meet Carlisle and Esme! they are our adopted parents! Very sweet people! Esme will love you!" I listened to Alice rant on and on about her family. At first it was kind of nice. Having someone to talk to. But by the end of class i decided she may be a little too perky for me and what was going on with Jake and all.

Finally the bell rang. "Oh! Well bye, i guess, Bella! It's so nice to meet you!" She walked away. When I walked outside all i wanted, for the first time ever, was for school to be over. Even though I had to be with Jacob later, I just wanted to go home and take a nap.

* * *

When school finally ended, I went home right away. I layed on the couch for a little while and slowly fell asleep. When I woke up, it was to Charlie coming home from work.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" he greeted me, smiling.

"Fine." I said kinda groggily. "Hey, Dad? I'm going out with Jacob tonight. It's our one year anniversary and we wanna hang out."

"Sounds good to me! The game will be on tonight anyways so I wouldn't be much fun at all."

"Okay." It was quarter to seven after I was all ready to go with Jake. I dressed up a little bit but not too much. Jacob got there right on time, as usual. He honked instead of coming in.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

As I got into Jacob's nice Rabbit, he seemed angry...again....

"Hey"

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" I asked a little unsure.

"I heard something today...I heard you were chatting a lot with the new _Edward Cullen_..."

Uh-oh...This could not be good....

**What did you guys think? Sorry about the cliffhanger. I think you can guess what might happen... Comment!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here you go!**

I didn't answer so Jacob continued.

"He's one of the new kids..."

"Oh. Yeah. He was just being nice." I told Jake. It was true. Edward probably didn't want to talk to me but he was just being nice. I never knew why jacob went out with me. No one liked me. After Jake and I started dating people started to actually talk to me. I was a huge loner. And I don't even know why Jacob wanted to go out with me. I was boring and plain.

"I heard you guys were talking a lot. And Edward seemed more than happy to be talking to you..."

"How do you know?"

"I over heard Edward telling his brother Jasper about you...And that must mean you made quite the impression on him." Uh-oh...

"I'm sorry. I was just being nice..." I said quickly before he hit me. But as soon as I said it I could see his fist coming at my face.

"Isabella, I never want to hear him talking about you again! Do you understand me?" Jacob asked angrily. He was squeezing my arms. His face was inches from mine so that my eyes couldn't escape his angry glare. Tears streamed down my face. "I said 'Do you understand me'?!"

I nodded, hoping he would be done.

"Good." he said. And than he turned the car on and we drove away. He parked in the parking lot of a old store that had been closed down for a long time, and pulled out some pot. He offered me some and I took it gladly.

"You got any cigarettes?" he asked. Thank god I had just bought some last week. I didn't need him to be any angrier at me. I handed him one. By the end of the night we were both high. It helped make the pain in my cheek, from where he had hit me, go away a little. It was just numb now. my whole body was numb. Jacob suddenly rached in and started kissing me. Not even kissing, more like sucking. I kissed him back. We kissed for awhile until I heard a car pull up and I stopped. I peaked outsied the window and saw a silver volvo. I didn't know anyone who owned one here in Forks. Forks was too small for fancy cars like that. And than I barely saw Edward in sitting in the car across the parking lot.

"What the hell Bella?" Jacob asked. Probably meaning me suddenly not kissing him back.

"I'm sorry it's just that car.." i said and pointed at it.

"Thats Cullen..."He said angrily. "What the hell is he doing here Bella?!" He thought it was my fault Edward was here...Did he think I called him teling him to meet me here or something? That would be a stupid thing to do on my part!

"I don't know!" I told him.

"Your lying!" Jacob said. He hit me. He was clearly high. He couldn't even think. He just hit me over and over again. I screamed loudly hoping edwrd could hear. Than suddenly Jacob wasn't hitting me and was outside being hit badly by Edward...Oh dear god...

Edward stopped hitting acob and grabbed me. he ran me to his car and buckled me into the passenger seat. I could hear Jacob yelling at Edward to bring me back. But Edward ignored him and quickly sped away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Edward upset. I shouldn't have been upset since Edward probably just saved me, but I couldn't think. I was stoned and tired.

"Bella, he was hurting you..." Edward stated shocked that I was mad.

"So? It's not like it's something new! And now he is just gonna be that much more pissed when I see him next!"

"Wait...he does this to you a lot?" Edward asked upset. I stayed quiet this time and just looked ahead. "Bella...answer the question."

"Not a lot but he does it enough." I told him. Edward stayed silent this time. I decided to not pay attention to the silence and look at the road. I didn't recognize it. "Where are we going?" i demanded.

"My house. Carlisle is a doctor. I'm gonna have him have a look at you. I think your arm is broken." Thats when I noticed i was holding onto my arm carefully.

"No! You can't tell anyone! Please!" I begged. Jacob would kill me!

"Isabella, I won't tell anyone except my family. I'm just trying to help you. I will not let Jacob Black hurt you again!" he promised. I didn't argue anymore. Than I heard Edward sniff. "Bella, are you high?"

"yes." i said smug and than I passed out before I heard him reply.

**What did you guys think? Kinda sucky I know but it should get better! Should I do a different pointo of view in the next chapeter? If so, who? Please Comment!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys! It's in Edward's point of view! Lets see what he thinks about what he sees.**

EPOV

I pulled into the parking lot of an abondoned looking store. There was another car there, a Rabbit. I parked on the opposite end of the parking lot.

I didn't know why I was there. I ust needed to get away so i could think. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She invaded my mind constantly after I first met her. Alice met her too. She loved Bella. She told everyone about her already. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett can't wait to meet her but Rosalie being Rosalie isn't to thrilled about a new comer into our usual family group.

My thoughts were interupted by screaming. They were coming from the car on the other end of the parking lot. I could barely see two people and it looked violent. I got out of my volvo and ran towards the other car. As I approached, I could see Bella in the passenger seat screaming and crying. Jacob Black was on her, hitting her continuously.

I went to the driver's seat and opened the door. I dragged Black out of the car and started hitting him. I couldn't control myself until I remembered Bella. I pulled her out of the car and ran to my own. Jacob was yelling uncontrolably for me to bring Bella back there but there was no way in hell I would do that.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bella demanded. Did she really want to go back and be beaten to a pulp by Jacob?

"Bella, he was hurting you..." I was suprised by her being upset.

"So? It's not like it's something new! And now he is just gonna be that much more pissed when I see him next!"

"Wait...he does this to you a lot?" I asked. She wouldn't answer and I started getting angrier. "Bella...answer the question."

"Not a lot but he does it enough." She sounded sad, but I don't think she even realized she was. I didn't answer. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was holding her arm, carefully, as if it might be broken. It probably was. Jacob was hitting her hard. Isabella Swan, the chief poilce's daughter, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, was being abused by Jacob Black. He wouldn't get away with it much longer.

"Where are we going?" Bella demanded.

"My house. Carlisle is a doctor. I'm gonna have him have a look at you. I think your arm is broken." She looked down at her arm.

"No! You can't tell anyone! Please!" she begged. She was scared of him!

"Isabella, I won't tell anyone except my family. I'm just trying to help you. I will not let Jacob Black hurt you again!" I promised her. She relaxed a little and didn't say anything. I decided not to think about Jacob anymore and focus on Bella completely. My car smelt a little different. Like drugs. Pot maybe? Did Bella do drugs?

"Bella, are you high?"

"Yes." she said smug.

"You shouldn't be doing that stuff..." I scolded a little and quit as soon as I realized she had passed out.

I was left with a stoned, broken Bella in the passenger seat of my car. I needed to get her to Carlisle. I would have him call Charlie and make something up so that Bella could stay. Home was just five minutes away. I drove as fast as possible and got there in three.

"Edward? What happened?" Carlisle asked worried when I walked in the house with a passed out and bruised Bella in my arms. I heard all the others walk into the hallway and gasp.

"Oh my god..." I heard Alice whisper shocked. Bella had bruises forming on her face and arms.

"I found Jacob hitting her really bad. I got her away in time, but she was high when I found her. She passed out on the way here."

"I'm gonna need you to bring her to my office. I'll run some tests to see if anythings broken." Carlisle said going into to doctor mode. I carried her into his office and layed her down carefully on a chair. "Go out and talk to the others. You don't need to watch her. She's passed out and my office isn't big enough for the three of us." Carlisle said trying to get rid of me. He worked better along anyways so I listened.

I walked into the living room and found Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme sitting down. Emmett was comforting Rosalie and Jasper was comforting Alice. I knew Alice would have a hard time with this. Alice liked Bella a lot for just meeting her too. Rosalie looked sad too. She had never met Bella but it brought back memories of her ex-boyfriend. Rose had been beaten badly once by her ex and she never fully recovered from it. Emmett found her, they hadn't even met yet, and brought her to Carlisle. She had been bruised badly too and had a few broken ribs. She was sensitive about that stuff now.

No one bothered to say anything. I could tell they all felt bad though. We had only known Bella for one day and she changed our world completely...

**What did you think? Please comment!!! Your feedback is very helpful to if I should keep writing and what should happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! I do not own twilight (unfortunately)! **

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up slowly and unsure. I felt a slight surge of pain in abdomen. The room was very dark, but opened at the same time. The walls were brown and there was a big wooden desk. I was laying on a chair. It was a odd green color.

"Oh. You're up.." I heard a feminine unfamiliar voice say. I looked over to see the most beautiful blond chick I had ever seen.

"Where am I?" I asked her. After they came out, I realized the words sounded harsher than they were meant to.

"Oh sorry I am Rosalie Hale. You know Edward and Alice; my brother and sister." She said politely. "This is Carlisle's office." Suddenly everything that had happened last night with Jacob and Edward came back to me.

"Oh! It's really nice to meet you." I told her not being able to think of anything else to say.

"You too, Bella." She laughed. "I'll get Carlisle. He thinks you may have broken a few ribs." She left the room and within seconds a tall blond-haired man was in the room.

"Hello Isabella." He greeted me. He was wearing a white doctor jacket and had a clip board in hand. I may as well have been in a hospital.

"Just Bella." I told him. It was getting irritating having to repeat this all over again. It took forever to get people to quit calling me Isabella.

"Well, Bella, I think you have some broken bones but I would need to get some x-rays if that's okay..." He trailed off as though making sure he had permission. I nodded allowing him to go on. "How long have you been abused by this Jacob Black?"

"About a little less than a year now. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"It's only been a few hours."

"Than yesterday was our one year anniversary." I said.

"Congrats, I guess..." He said unsure.

"I would rather not be congratulated." I told him.

"Sorry." He frowned a little. "So, have you suffered any other broken bones?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I'm a very klutzy person, but from Jake I've broken and arm, leg, and wrist." I could remember each time perfectly and it made me uncomfortable.

"Okay. Did you ever go to any doctors about it? I can't find any records about doctor visits for you in the past year or so."

"No. I had used some arm braces I had from previous breaking of my bones. I usually just stayed home until they were healed a bit and I could use crutches."

"I see. Well, just sit tight and I will be right back with a wheelchair, or are you able to walk?"

"I'm not sure if walking is a very good idea right now..." I told him. My ribs were aching a bit and I'm sure that walking would not be very helpful.

"Right. Well, I'll be right back." He said and left the room. I heard a knock on the door about three seconds later. Holy shit, was Carlisle that fast?

"Come in." I called. And than I saw Edward peek his head in the door.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked sadly.

"Okay I guess, all things considering. You?"

"Same..." He seemed too sad and I wanted to find out why.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have gotten there faster. I should have known something was going on in the beginning when I first met you. You were too fragil-looking and scared in the beginning." Edward went on and on continuously blaming himself for this. Was I really that scared looking when I met him? I didn't want to listen anymore.

I cut him off. "Hey! This in NOT you're fault, Edward Cullen! This was all going on before you got here!"

"Yes, but I could have stopped what had happened last night...When Jacob came up to me yesterday he seem-"

"Wait-what?! Jake talked to you?!"

"Well, he came up to me during passing time and was kinda mad. I don't know it was weird."

"What did he say?"

"Well he came up to me and said 'Bella, is mine!' in a weird tone and than he smiled and left. It was weird. now I get it though! He was trying to lighten up the the mood so I wouldn't suspect anything!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was doing, I bet." I couldn't believe Jacob would do that. He was normally so good about keeping quiet.

Edward sensed that he should change the subject. "Carlisle will be back any minute. I'll leave you alone now..."

"No, please stay." I said and than shyly looked down.

"Okay." He came and held my hand. Just than Carlisle came in with a wheelchair.

"OKay. Here we go Bella." He and Edward helped me into the wheelchair. They rolled me down the hallway. The house looked fancy just from the hallway. The house was dark. Everyone else was in bed. They brought me down to a bright, lighted basement. They helped me onto a hospital table. Carlisle used had a big x-ray machine.

When it was all done, I had three broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

"Bella, I understand you were high when Edward found you..."Carlisle stated the fact.

I nodded. Edward's grip on my hand tightened. I could tell he didn't like I was doing drugs. He probably wouldn't like how much I actually drank either...I wouldn't tell him of course though. Carlisle continued.

"Well, you need some rest. A lot of it." He patted me back and I flinched. It throbbed badly where is hand had touched.

"Bella?" Edward asked startled.

"Bella, do you mind if I lift up the back of your shirt?"

"Go ahead." I said quietly. I could feel the air hit my back as my shirt went up. I heard Carlisle and Edward both gasp. "What is it?"

"Bella, you have a rather large, purple-ish bruise across your shoulder. And a few dark bruises on your neck and lower back that are smaller." It made sense. Sometimes Jacob would decide to catch me off guard and hit me when my back was turned. Other times he would kick my back if I was laying on the floor. "Would you like to see?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. He grabbed a mirror and held it behind me. I looked at my back in the reflection of a bigger mirror. In the smaller mirror, I saw the large bruise. It was dark. "Oh my god..." That was all I could say. I was shocked myself to see the darkness of the bruise. And the largeness.

"Well, they should heal eventually. It may take awhile for that big one but someday it should be back to normal.. Carlisle tried to comfort me. "Now, let's get you all taped up so you're ribs can heal up."

After Carlisle taped me up nice and tight, they told me I could sleep in one of their extra rooms. Carlisle told me he had already called Charlie when I first arrived and told him I would be staying the night here.

I lied down on the bed. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I heard a knock on the door and it cracked open.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Edward call.

"Yes. Can't sleep?" I asked. He came in and sat down on my bed.

"No. You?"

"No. You can lay down if you want." I told him. He got up and layed under the blankets with me. He had on a dark blue shirt and boxer shorts.

"Bella, I'm sorry"

"For what this time?"

"For you having to go through all of this with Jacob" His voice was sad.

"It's not your fault though Edward. Don't forget that. You seem to blame yourself for stuff a lot." I pointed out.

"But the thought of him hurting you...it just makes me so mad! I want him dead!" He said with so much hate in his voice it scared me.

"You will not kill him!" I told him.

"Of course I won't, but he will be put away Isabella. He is not going to hurt you again. And you will not be doing anymore of those drugs either!" Panic flooded my mind. No drugs?! This boy was insane! They were what stopped all the pain. When I would hurt they would make me feel numb. I needed them to live.

He saw the fear spread across my face. "Calm down, Bella! They aren't any good for you anyways!" he scolded.

"I know, but Edward, you don't understand! I need them!" I argued.

"We'll discuss it later." He told me, ending the conversation. I pouted.

Than things were quiet. I was looking right into his bright green eyes as he looked back into my mudy brown eyes. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. He didn't stop kissing me until I was out of breath and had to come up for air. I didn't stop him. He started to kiss my neck. I brought his mouth back up to mine when I caught my breath.

Suddenly the kissing stopped. He came up and looked at me. "I think I'm in love with you, Isabella."

"I think I'm in love with you too." I told him. He smiled and captured my mouth yet again.

I let things go a little to far that night. In other words, we had sex. And it was amazing...

**What did you think? A little cheesy in the end maybe.. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here we go! Next chapter!**

BPOV

It had been a month now since I had had sex with Edward. And I was worried. I had missed my period by 16 days now and I was on my way to find a pregnancy test.

I was gonna be free from Jacob soon. Edward was already thinking of how to prove that Jacob was who beat me. He still beat me but not terribly, and every time he did I was at the Cullen's house soon after. I made sure not to spend to much time there so that Jacob wouldn't find out about it. I hadn't told Edward that I thought I was pregnant yet. I wanted to be able to know for sure before I told him he was gonna be a daddy. I pictured it.

It was Edward, Me, and a baby girl sitting on a couch watching TV. He was hugging me and the baby that i was holding. We were all smiling. On my finger was a wedding ring. Same with Edward.

The imagination made my eyes water a little. It was beautiful. Edward and I never told any of his siblings about us. We were pretty much dating but it was very secret. No one could know yet. If anyone knew, Jacob could find out. He had all the 'in's'. He knew everyone and everyone loved him. Except the Cullen's of course. Ever since that night they all hated him.

I ran into the first store I saw and looked for pregnancy tests.I grabbed a handful of them and checked out. I drove home as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom. I opened up the first box and peed on the little white stick. I used five of them. I let them sit for a few minutes to dry off. I paced back and forth until I thought it would be a good time to check.

I picked up one of them and looked at the screen only to see a plus sign. I checked all of the other ones. They were all positive. Shit! I needed Edward. I ran downstairs and called him.

"Hello?" I heard him answer on the other line.

"Edward...I need you to come over."

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Just come over here as soon as you can."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Bye" He hung up the phone. I knew he would come as soon as he could.

I sat on the couch holding one of the pregnancy tests and waited. I had the others on the table in front of me. I tapped my foot uncontrollably. I heard him knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. He opened the door and ran to me on the couch. He saw what I was holding before I said anything.

"Bella? What is that?" He asked quietly.

"Edward, I'm pregnant..." I looked into his eyes waiting for a response.

"Are-are you sure?" He asked.

"I took five pregnancy tests. All of them came out positive." I told him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know..." He said quietly.

"You don't have to stay. You can pretend you weren't involved in making this thing" I said quietly, pointing at my stomach.

"Bella, I will be here for you. I will be proud of being the father of this child. We are in this together!" He said and kissed me. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Shh. Bella, it's gonna be okay. We are gonna have Jacob locked up. I will call the police station today. It's gonna be fine."

"But what about Charlie? He's gonna be so mad! This will break his heart!" I cried out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window to see Jacob's car parked outside my house. Oh boy...this should be interesting...

When I didn't answer the door he just came right in to find me and Edward on the couch....

"Bella? What the hell?" Jacob demanded. He looked down at all the pregnancy tests on the table.

Jacob charged like a raging bull at me and punched me in the face. As I recovered I felt a huge blow to the stomach.

Edward charged at Jacob and Jake went flying into the TV. I heard a loud smash as Edward's fist collided repeatedly into Jacob's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Edward shouted at him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

And as I was sitting there, watching down at the scene, I heard the front door open. And in walked Charlie... He took in the site before him and pulled his gun out of his belt.

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Charlie called out in police mode. Than he turned to me and yelled "BELLA, WHO THE HELL IS IN MY LIVING ROOM BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF JACOB?!"

Than he looked down at the table and those five positive pregnancy tests...

"BELLA, WHAT THE HELL?!"Charlie demanded."WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT? HOW? WHO? WHAT?"

"Dad calm down. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen...."

As Jacob heard this, he started to throw Edward off of him and threw punches in Edward's direction. As Jacob thought this over, he turned in my direction and gave me a deathly glare. He stalked towards me and pinned me down onto the couch and punched me four times in the face. That's when Charlie came out of his trance. He ran up to Jacob and pulled him off of me. I watched as Charlie slammed him into the wall, gripping his throat.

I screamed. "CHARLIE STOP!"

Edward ran and helped Charlie pin Jacob against the wall as Charlie put handcuffs on Jacob. They hauled Jacob out to the police car as Jacob struggled in my direction.

Jacob screamed:"ENJOY THAT BABY WHILE YOU STILL CAN! MARK MY WORDS ISABELLE MARIE SWAN!"

The next day...

Edward and I sat Charlie down to talk. I told him about how Jacob had been doing this for a year now. I told him about when Edward saved me. I didn't tell him about the drugs and alcohol though. I told him that I was pregnant. Charlie didn't take any of it to well. He cried and apologized for not noticing. I cried with him. I was the only one he really had and I was pregnant. My ex was in jail and I had multiple bruises all over my body.

After we talked to Charlie, Edward and I decided to go tell Carlisle and Esme. We pulled up to the big Cullen house.

"Carlisle! Esme! We need to talk to you guys!" Edward called. We all went into the living room and sat down.

"What is this about?" Carlisle asked. Esme nodded wanting us to go on.

"I'm pregnant." I told them. Edward and I held hands, awaiting their reaction.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked worried.

"Yes. I'm positive." I told them.

"Edward? Your the father I'm assuming..." Carlisle made sure to know.

"Yes. And I take full responsibility for it."

"You are gonna keep it, right?" Esme asked. Esme would want us to keep it.

"Yes. I think so." I told her and looked at Edward for confirmation. He nodded.

"Well, I'm very disappointed in you, but whats done is done. There isn't anything we can do about it. I refuse to let you get an abortion." Carlisle told us. I was shocked at how understanding both of our parents were.

"I'm sorry you guys." I told them both. Esme came and hugged us both and wished us a congratulations. Carlisle did the same. They left the room after that. Suddenly we heard running down the hallway, only to see Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper running down the hallway.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" Alice squealed and she ran up to hug us.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie and Jasper laughed at Emmett and Alice.

"Congrats you two!" Rosalie said giving us each a hug.

"Congrats!" Jasper said. He hugged me and gave Edward a high five.

"Thanks" I said.

"This kid will love me!" Emmett said proudly. "I will be the favorite uncle!"

"You can keep on dreaming Em."Jasper told him. "You'll probably drive it insane!"

I laughed at Emmett and Jasper fight over who would be the better uncle.

I felt Edward lean over and whisper in my ear:"I love you."

"I love you too."

One month later...

Edward and I were sitting together on my couch arguing over whether or not we wanted a boy or girl. I said girl. Edward said boy. Finally we decided it didn't matter. We would be happy with either. We were sitting there talking when Edward asked:"Bella, what happened to your mom?" This caught me off guard. I hadn't talked about my mom for years.

"She died...She was in a car accident."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No, it's OK. I was six years old when it happened. She was hit by a drunk driver. The car was smashed up pretty bad. I remember seeing it. She didn't die right away though. They had gotten her to the hospital. My dad and I were in the waiting room. They called us as soon as it happened. It was my dad's friend who was on the case so he called us right away. My remember seeing her on the hospital bed when they rushed her into the hospital. Her skin was peeled off on the left side of her face. She was unconscious, but not dead yet. She had major damage to her skull and she had some broken ribs. She was bleeding internally. Her name was Rene. And now she's dead so there's not really much left to say I guess."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If you ever want to talk about her, I'm here." Edward told me and hugged me tightly. We stayed in our embrace for a few minutes. I decided to change the subject.

"Am I starting to show?" I asked him looking down at my stomach.

"A little. Not too much." Edward told me observing my stomach. I felt the baby kick a little bit and started to smile.

"Edward, it kicked!" I said and started to tear up again. He put his hands on my stomach and smiled when it kicked him.

"HI baby!" I talked down at my stomach. "I love you baby." Edward watched us with a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"I love you too, baby." Edward said to it. Than he looked up at me. "And I love you too, Isabella!"

"I love you too, Edward. Forever."

**OK there ya go! And thanks to Maria for helping with ideas! Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here you go...**

JPOV (Jacob)

Bella. Will. Pay. I will make sure of that. She got me locked up in this hell hole jail for over a month now.

"Come on, Black! It's time for your call!" The jail guy, Mike, called. I got up as he unlocked the cell door, and walked to the phone. I dialed the number I knew well and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" I heard Billy's voice.

"Hi dad."

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

"I'm in jail. I need you to bail me out." This wasn't the first time he had to bail me out of jail. There had been one other time, when I had gotten caught beating the shit out of my old drug dealer when he wouldn't supply me with what I wanted. It was before I had even met Bella. I never told her about it though.

"Again, huh? Well, what did you do this time?" He asked, unsurprised.

"Nothing important." I told him not wanting to get into it over the phone. I wanted to be bailed out before I told him anything. He wouldn't help me otherwise.

"Fine. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up the phone. I put the phone down and walked back to my cell.

"You getting out of here?" My cellmate, James, asked. He had been in here for the same reason as me; beating his girlfriend. He looked about 20 or so.

"Yup. Finally." I told him, as I sat down on the little cot.

"Lucky bastard." He said. Than he continued in a whisper: "You think you could get me out of here?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?" He thought about it.

"I'll help you get back at your girlfriend." He was good.

"Deal." I said grinning and I reached over to shack his hand. He shook it, and I could tell by his grip that he was strong. Bella would be begging for the end this time.

EPOV

Bella was still asleep when I woke up. She was holding her stomach carefully. She looked like an angel. I stayed there, watching her sleep. It still pained me to think about what she had been going through when she was with Jacob.

I had snuck into her house last night when Charlie had been asleep. Carlisle and Esme didn't really care too much about it. Charlie had already left for work so I didn't have to worry about hiding when he came in here.

I traced her face with my finger. She stirred a little and turned onto her side, facing me. I layed my hand on her stomach and felt a small little nudge. It was the most amazing moment ever. Just to lay with my girlfriend and baby was all I could ask for. I wanted to stay like this forever.

I continued to watch Bella's face until I saw her eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted her. She smiled a little.

"Morning." She said a little embarrassed. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Yes, but not for too long." Her cheeks flushed red. "Don't be embarrassed. You're gorgeous." She giggled a little. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." She said and started to sit up. She stretched, lifting her arms up in the air and than yawned. It was so cute!

"Let's go downstairs and I'll make us some breakfast than."

"Okay. I'll be right down."

"Okay my love." I said and smiled at her as I left the room. I was the luckiest man alive.

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I tried to look at my back, where the bruises had been that night Edward found me. They hadn't healed completely but almost. They were much smaller.

I headed downstairs and smelt eggs being cooked. I walked in the kitchen to see Edward at the stove.

"Hi." I greeted him and gave him a quick kiss, before sitting down at the counter. As hungry as I was, I didn't feel like food was what I craved. I needed what only Jacob could give me. Drugs. I couldn't tell the Cullen's that and I would NEVER tell Charlie that, but I knew that's what my body had really been craving. If I went any longer without them, I was gonna snap. I was good at not letting anyone realize this though.

I needed to get some somehow.

I realized Edward had already put the food down in front of me and been calling my name. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry." I told him snapping out of my thinking.

"Okay..." Edward said looking at me oddly. I quickly ate my food.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?" Edward answered looking up at me.

"I'm gonna go out today and get some stuff. Is that okay?" I asked him. I was gonna be getting stuff but not what he might be thinking.

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No i'll be fine. Thanks though."

"No problem, love." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll call you when I get home and we can meet up or something."

"Okay. Bye babe." he said and left.

I went upstairs to change and put on my makeup. Now I just needed to figure out where to find what I needed...

**What did you think? It's not long at all but it should get better! Please REVIEW!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go...**

I drove all the way to Seattle. Forks talks to much for no one to find out about my drug buying. I went towards the darker are of town. The area with the most bars, hobos, and hopefully, drug dealers. I parked my little orange, rusty truck in a parking lot near by the first bar I saw, and ran up to the bar. I was getting a little impatient. I couldn't understand why I was doing okay just a week ago and than today came and BAM! I needed them. They were all I could think about. Screw the fact that I was about three months pregnant. Or that Edward would be disappointing if he found out. Hell, all the Cullen's and Charlie would be a tad bit pissed! I didn't care right now. I was getting pathetically desperate for something that really isn't any good for my physical health. Mentally, it could work wonders!

I walked into a bar, not even looking at the name, and looked around. It was kinda dirty and dim lighting. There were a lot of old losers sitting at the bar. I guess I wasn't one to judge the people in there though. I was the one searching for drugs. I was so desperate I didn't care what kind. Anything would be great right now. I couldn't see anyone who looked particularly like a drug dealer so I left. The next bar was more club-like. Lots of people in their twenties and thirties. More dancing than anything. No one looked right here either. I walked down the road a few blocks until I came to another one. I crossed my fingers as I walked in. This one was familiar looking. I didn't know why but I felt as if I had been here before.

"Hello, miss?" I turned around to see a Indian-looking kid talking to me. He looked familiar. "You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes..."I said carefully. "Who are you?"

"I'm Embry. Jacob's old friend." Embry told me. It was weird hearing Jacob's name again. It made me a little uncomfortable. He put his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to re-meet you."

"You too." I said and shook hands with him. "Sorry, I don't really remember you."

"It's cool. You were kinda out of it when we met." He said, laughing as he thought back. I blushed a deep shade of red. "I heard about what Jake did to you. I'm sorry. He may have been my friend but not anymore. The asshole deserves to be locked up."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Yeah, I bet. I just wanted to say sorry." He told me. I heard someone call his name and he just ignored them. "Wanna come sit? We've got some stuff, if your into that." My heart just about leaped out of my chest with excitement.

"When you say 'stuff' do you mean drugs?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god! I love you." He laughed and led me to his table of friends.

"Hey guys, look who I found!"Embry called to his friends. Had I met all of them before? Wow, I feel dumb. "Don't think she remembers you guys because she doesn't."

"Well than, I'm Quil." One called out.

"I'm Sam." "Paul." "Jared." "Seth." "Leah." They called out one after one. Leah was the only other girl.

"Nice to meet you all. Again." I said and sat down next to Quil. Quil handed me some of what I needed.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Pot." He told me.

I hung out there and smoked more pot than anyone else for awhile. I got to know them all pretty well, even though I probably won't remember half of the things they said tomorrow since I was high and a little drunk.

When I stood up, Leah gasped and pushed me into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Bella? Are you pregnant?" she demanded. Shit! I forgot!

"Yes..."

"Why are you drinking and smoking and doing drugs than? Who's the dad?"

"Edward Cullen." I said getting paranoid about what he was gonna do when he saw me.

"But you didn't answer the first question. The most important question!"

"I am doing this stuff because I need it, Leah." I admitted to her quietly.

"It's not any good for you!"

"Oh, you're so one to talk! You were doing it too!"

"But I'm not pregnant!"

"I know. I know I have an addiction, it's just I can't just stop...I need to be able to gradually quit...I needed some." I told her. She nodded, understanding.

"I know. I'm a pot head too, Bella. It's just I want to look out for you. You're cool. And after what Jacob did....I'm sorry." People really needed to stop bringing him up.

"It's okay. I like you. You're a good friend, Leah." She smiled at me.

"You have a ride home?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna leave before I get any drunker. See ya. Tell the guys good-bye for me." I said, giving her a hug. I left the bar and ran to find my truck. It was close but it still took me an hour or so. I got in my truck and put in my keys. I drove home as best as I could, so I wouldn't get pulled over. What would the police do if they found me; a pregnant, drunken, high teenager? It wouldn't go to well. Although, now I would have to avoide Charlie too. And Edward. Joy...

I pulled into my driveway and stumbled into my house.

"Where have you been, Bella?" I heard Charlie asked worried. The clock said 10:00 pm. It was later than I thought! "Are you drunk?"

Oh shit!

**What did you guys think? Please REVIEW! What do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? Your reviews really help!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter:**

BPOV

_"Where have you been, Bella?" I heard Charlie asked worried. The clock said 10:00 pm. It was later than I thought! "Are you drunk?"_

_Oh shit!_

"No, I'm fine! Just tired." I said as clearly as I could. Charlie didn't look like he believed me but he left it alone. Anyways, who would suspect a pregnant teenager going out and getting drunk? I stumbled up the stairs as fast as i could. As soon as I got in my bedroom I flopped down onto my bed. It was dark in my room. I just layed there and tried to fal asleep. Than I realized I wasn't alone. Edward was crawling into my window.

"Oh thank god!" He said as soon as he saw me. "Bella, where the hell have you been?" He walked towards me and sat down on my bed.

"No where..." I heard him sniff.

"Bella are you drunk?" He demanded angry. Angrier than I'd ever seen him. He reached over and turned on the light next to my bed when I wouldn't answer him. He looked at my blood shot eyes and knew i was. "What the hell, Bella? You're pregnant! With my child!" He continued to scold me. He would be yelling, but he couldn't draw Charlie's attention. "Come on!" He said and pulled me to the window.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" I demanded, irritated.

"We're going to my house. Charlie is asleep on the couch, he won't know." He was mad. Unbelievably mad. He carried me to his car after he got me out the window, which took awhile. The whole ride to his house, he said nothing. I was too out of it to care. We pulled up to his house and he yanked me inside. It was starting to hurt, the way he was pulling on me.

"Edward stop! It hurts." I started to beg. He didn't listen.

"Edward what's going on?" I heard Alice demand. He dragged me into his bedroom, Alice following, and suddenly let go, allowing me to fall to the floor. "Edward you're hurting her!" Alice screamed when she heard me whimper in pain on the floor. It made me think of Jacob. It could have been worse though. Edward wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I don't think he knew what he was doing. I heard footsteps barge into his bedroom and saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme must have been gone.

"Edward? Dude, what are you doing?" Emmett boomed. Edward didn't do anything else to hurt me physically. He didn't even mean to hurt me. But he started yelling.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" I flinched. "You could kill the baby! You could get yourself killed!" I was sobbing. it was different when Edward got mad at me. It made me hurt worse. I would rather take a thousand punches from Jacob than have Edward like this. But that isn't what I got. Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward into the hallway to keep him from yelling. I stayed on the floor crying. Rosalie and Alice ran to comfort me.

"Bella, are you drunk?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"I'm high too." I admitted. Might as well tell her. She swore under her breath. They helped me into Edward's bed.

"It's gonna be okay, Bella. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never done that before. He loves you and the baby. It's just, when you do that shit, it screws up your life and your kid's life. You have to think about whats best for your baby and family." Rosalie comforted me. They hugged me and lied with me until I cried myself to sleep...

EPOV

Oh my god...What have I done? My poor Bella...Lying on the floor crying. I wasn't any better than Jacob. The sad part is, I didn't even realize I was doing it. Rosalie and Alice came out into the living room after Bella was asleep. They said she was okay and she cried herself to sleep. I made her cry herself to sleep. I hurt her. She told me I was hurting her. Alice told me I was hurting her. I just couldn't control it. I couldn't snap out of it. And the sound of her whimpering....It replays in my head. I won't ever be able to forget what I did to my baby.

"What happened? What made you do that Edward?" Emmett finally asked.

"She was drunk..I don't even know why I lost control about it. It was just that she must have been planning to do go drink. And she's pregnant!" I told all of them. "What if something happens to the baby? What if it dies or is sick or something?" I asked myself more than the others.

"I don't know. It's gonna be fine. We'll talk to Carlisle when he gets home." Alice told me. I decided to go in and check on her.

She was fast asleep in my bed. He face was tear-stained. Her lips parted. I wanted to hug her. And tell her how sorry I was for snapping. But I didn't want to wake her up. I lied down next to her and watched her sleep. I'm sorry my love, I thought.

BPOV

_It was raining. No, it was pouring. The droplets of water came down so fast, they almost hurt. I hurried up to get inside._

_"Hello again, Bella." I heard a familiar voice greet me when i finally got the door open. I looked up to see Jacob Black._

_"Jacob?" I asked, making sure it was him. He grinned evilly at the panic in my voice._

_"Miss me?" He asked. I didn't answer. I stood, frozen. He moved his hand a little and in it I saw something sharp. He noticed me staring at the dangerous object in his hand. He laughed at the fear on my face. I clutched my stomach. "You little bitch. You ruined everything for me! Now i'm gonna ruin everything for you!" _

_He sauntered towards me. I felt a surge of pain as he stabbed me. Everything went black._

I woke up screaming.

"Shh! Bella, it's okay!" I heard Edward comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "It was just a dream." I started crying. I held my stomach tightly and let Edward comfort me. "What happened?"

"Jacob...He had...a...knife!" I said between sobs. "He came...at me...and killed...the...baby!" I cried harder. Edward squeezed me tighter.

"I won't _ever_ let that happen, Bella! I love you so much!" Edward told me. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I can't even forgive myself."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gone out and gotten drunk or high." He tensed up. Shoot, he didn't know I was high.

"I love you. I always will." was all he said.

**I know it's really short but it's just a quick update and I didn't have a lot of time. I'm thinking about making a new story. I have a few ideas but I'm not quite sure. What do you guys think? Any ideas? REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took a little longer for this one. I just added a new story. Anyways, Chapter 11:**

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms. He was holding me closely. I remembered my dream. '_ENJOY THAT BABY WHILE YOU STILL CAN! MARK MY WORDS ISABELLE MARIE SWAN!' _Jacob's words rang in my head. What did he mean? I clutched my stomach.

"I love you baby." I whispered to it. Edward moved a little in his sleep. I turned around to face him. It gave me a huge head rush and I realized I was a little hung over. I got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward walk into the bathroom. He sounded tired but he was all dresses already. I was bent over the toilet. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. This is what I get for drinking." Edward walked over to me and held my hair as I barfed into the toilet again.

"You okay?" He asked when I was done.

"Yup." I went to brush my teeth and wash the aweful taste out of my mouth. When I was done, Edward came and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna go get some groceries and stuff. Do you need anything?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm good I think." I smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit. Be good" He warned.

After he left, I went downstairs and watched some TV on the couch. Wuthering Heights was on. I couldn't help falling asleep even though it was based off of one of my favorite books.

JPOV

"Where do you think Bella will be?" James asked me. I thought about it.

"The Cullen's house." I drove towards it in a stolen vehicle. The police were already after us for breaking out. We couldn't use our own cars.

We drove up to the Cullen's house and no one was home.

"Maybe, she isn't even here." James said. I went in anyways. She was asleep on the couch, clutching her stomach. The TV was on but I didn't look at what was on the screen. "Let's hurry up and grab her."

I grabbed a hanker chief and tied it around her eyes. We hauled her out to the car and layed her down in the backseat. She didn't wake up.

"Where are we taking her?" James asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's just drive around until we find a place. A cheap motel maybe." I drove for a little while until I came to an abandoned cabin in the woods. Perfect. We hauled her in and I put her on the couch. I tied her hands behind her back and her feet together so she couldn't get away.

"WAKE UP BELLA!" I screamed at her. She jumped awake.

"Where am I?" She sounded scared.

"Did you miss me?"

BPOV

I woke up blindfolded and tied up.

"Where am I?"

"Did you miss me?" I recognized his voice. No. Oh god, no! Jacob. He took off the blindfold and I saw him and another guy I didn't know. He was blond and tough looking.

"Jacob?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hello Bella." He said in a creepy voice. "It's so good to see you again. Tell me, have you enjoyed your baby like I told you too?" My eyes began to water.

"Please. Jacob, I'm sorry. Don't hurt my baby." He snorted.

"Don't be afraid, Bella. This is James." He said introducing me to his friend. I was shaking with fear.

"Nice to meet you Bella." James said evilly.

"Bella, you are gonna pay for getting me locked up. You shouldn't have left me. You shouldn't have told those stupid Cullen's anything!" Jacob threatened me.

"Jake, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt Edward or the baby. You can have me. You can do whatever you want to me!"

"Oh, but, Bella! Your baby is going to die." he said in a sweet tone.

"No! Please no!" I screamed.

They both grinned at me. Jacob nodded at James and James left. When he came back he had a knife. He handed it to Jacob.

"Jacob! Please don't! I'll do anything you want!" I surrendered myself to him. He took the knife and placed it against my throat.

"Shut up or I will kill your baby!" He whispered in my ear. "But I won't kill you until Edward is here to see it. And your going to be the one to call him." He grabbed his phone and made me tell him Edward's phone number. he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I heard Edward answer.

"Hi. Is this Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked sweetly.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I have your pregnant girlfriend and if you don't get here soon, she will be dead when you find her. And your little unborn baby will too." I started screaming.

"Edward! Help me Edward!"

"Bella?" Edward sounded scared. "Okay, where are you?" Jacob gave him the address.

"And Cullen, I suggest you hurry up! See you soon." Jacob hung up the phone. He slapped me. "Don't ever interrupt my phone conversations, Bella!" He shouted at me.

Edward better hurry! This would not end well...

**Okay I know it was super short and rushed through but it should get better! please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go with chapter 12! Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote! I'll try to write more often!**

_Edward better hurry! This would not end well..._

Jacob held the knife against my throat.

"Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" Jacob asked, with a evil grin on his face. He moved the knife to my cheek and sliced a small cut, letting a little bit of blood pool out. James came sitting on the other side of me. I cringed away from him and into Jacob. I may have been afraid of Jacob, but at least I knew who he was. At least there could maybe still be a part of him, deep inside, that I could still love. But James was a stranger.

Jacob laughed when I leaned into him. "Look at me, Bella." He instructed. I did as I was told. His big, brown eyes that were once possibly kind and loving in the beginning, were now filled with hate. There was a slight change for a second, almost pained by what he had done, but it disappeared in seconds. "If your boyfriend doesn't get here soon, you're baby is gone." Tears started to fill in my eyes and I grabbed my stomach.

"Jake, please. Don't kill my baby!" I said as clearly as I could, but it was rushed. "I'll do whatever you say! I promise, You can have me. I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt Edward or my baby!" He considered this. And even after he considered this he said nothing. All you could hear was me trying to control my sobbing. James put a restraining hand on my knee as I shook a little. He held on tight. It hurt. I felt a kick in my stomach on the side Jacob was sitting on. His eyes looked right as my stomach. He seemed to have felt it too. "Jacob...I'm sorry that you were put in jail because of me and that I'm not having your baby, but please don't kill this baby." I said a little more calmly. He looked at me. His eyes almost sad, like he wanted to let me go. Jacob may have become a monster, but deep inside, I knew there was still the soft, sweet side of him. The one that I fell in love with. Which was probably why I stayed with him, even when he hit me and had changed.

Jacob hadn't had the best childhood either. His dad, Billy, was poor and lived in a shack on the reservation. His mom had died in a car accident. He was in the car too. His sister's, Rachel and Rebbecca, had both left as soon as they turned 18, leaving him to deal with his dad. His dad was nice, but he didn't pay attention to Jacob. He was handicapped, so Jacob did all the work around the house and he wasn't very supportive of Jake. I remember one time when he had actually hit Jacob. Jake had been cleaning the kitchen when his dad came in, drunk, and hit him for no reason. He regretted it but Jake still hated him for it. He said he would never hit anyone. Not his kid, not me. But things have changed.

It had been the anniversary of his mom's death when he first started doing drugs. He was always depressed on that day, but that year something had changed. It was the second month of us being in a relationship, we had always been friends because Charlie and Billy were friends, but that year he had crawled into my window, high and drunk. That was the first night he hit me. And after that it was like he couldn't help himself. Like it cam naturally. The first few times he hit me, a look would cross his face, sad, hatred for himself. But as time went on, he didn't do anything about it.

"Bella?" He said, sounding a little sad. He was still looking at my stomach. "Was that the baby?" I nodded. "What's her name?"

I thought about it. Edward and I had never really thought about it yet. "I don't know. What do you think?" I asked trying to stay on his good side. I had forgotten James was still there until he moved his hand off of my knee. Jacob looked up at me.

"You want my help?" He asked surprised.

"If you want." I said. Maybe if he helped name the baby, he wouldn't kill it.

He thought about it. "How about Victoria? Or Haley?"

"I like those. How about Ahmissa?" He smiled, letting the old Jacob show again.

"Yeah. I like that one."

"Ahmissa it is." I smiled back at him, forgetting that I had actually been here because he kidnapped me or all the times he hit me or the cut he made on my cheek. Right now, I had my old Jacob back and that's all I cared about.

JPOV

I didn't know what I was doing. I was supposed to have Bella here to kill her or the baby. Or Edward, maybe. Maybe I could kill all three. But when I felt a nudge from Bella's stomach, I snapped out of it for awhile. And than Bella surprised me. She let ME pick the baby name! The one who had put her through so much. This baby was going to special. So I thought of names.

"How about Victoria? Or Haley?" I asked her.

"I like those. How about Ahmissa?" I smiled. Perfect.

"Yeah. I like that one."

"Ahmissa it is." I felt like I hadn't felt in a long time. I had forgotten James was here the whole time. I grabbed Bella's hand and held it in my own. Her fingers were cold. There was still blood slowly oozing out of where I had put the blade to her cheek.

Suddenly I felt Bella's hand stiffen.

"Jake?" she whispered in fear.

"What? What happened?" I asked worried. She was staring down, in between her legs. I looked down. There was a small puddle of blood oozing down her legs and onto the floor. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jake...I just had a miscarriage!"

**Well, there you go! Slight cliff hanger! What do ya think? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. Now we'll see what happens to her! Sorry for killing the baby...**

BPOV

I started to concentrate on breathing normally. Oh no! Oh god, no! My baby! Jacob was starting to freak out. The evil look was coming back as he grew more worried. I couldn't pay attention to that now. I needed Edward! My baby might be dead and he wasn't hear. This thought made me break down into sobs. I held my stomach. I felt James leave and come back with towel. He wiped up some blood that was on the ground. Jacob was silent. I watched him try to hold the old Jake, the good Jake here, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't work.

I heard a car pull up and doors shut. I heard running up to the door and then the door swung open. Edward stood in the doorway. He saw me in between Jacob and James and the cut on my cheek. He saw the tears streaming down my face and the blood in between my legs.

"Bella!" Edward said relieved, but worried. James was smiling at him and Jacob wasn't the good Jacob anymore at all. They were both smiling mockingly at Edward.

"Hey Eddie!" Jacob said tauntingly. "I'm so glad you've finally joined us! But, it appears you were too late to save your baby...That's too bad." Realization crossed Edward's face as he looked at the blood on my legs again.

"Edward, she's gone..." I whimpered. "I finally picked a name."

"What was it?" Edward asked me, tears forming in his eyes too.

"Ahmissa..." I cried harder. I looked at Jacob and could tell it hurt him when I said it too. He tried to brush it off.

"That's a beautiful name, Bella." Edward told me, trying to smile at me.

"Not to ruin the moment," Jacob interrupted. "But I suggest you focus more on living right now." Just then, I heard another car pulling up. It sounded like more than one. Some car doors shut and there was a lot of thumping as people ran to the house.

"Jacob Black, you're under arrest." It was the police. Two police ran up to Jacob and cuffed him, as well as James. I ran to Edward and he hugged me tighter then ever before.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Edward said into my hair.

"Edward, I love you. More than anything!" I told him between sobs.

"We need to get you to Carlisle. Fast. We need to see if the baby is okay." I nodded and let him pull me outside. The police were putting Jacob and James into the car. Jacob was watching me. He smiled a sad smile as they drove off.

Edward rushed me to his Volvo and put me in the front seat. Let go of my hand and shut the door behind me. His car smelt like him. He got in the driver's side and started the car.

"It'll be okay, Bella." He reassured me. I stayed quiet. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I stared out my window. The sky was gray. It looked like it was about to rain. The trees were a healthy-looking green and completely still. There were no animals like there usually were. Normally there were deer on the side of the road or birds, but today there was nothing. The grass was almost the same color as the leaves on the trees. A spinach-looking green. Not too bright but not dark. It was kind of foggy out.

As we started pulling into town, there weren't many cars on the road. A few here and there, but not a lot. I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the parking lot at the police station. I wondered if he had heard about my kidnapping yet…

The small town of Forks seemed dead today. There were no cars, no animals, no people outside, and as usual, it was cold.

We pulled up to the hospital and I immediately felt scared again. Edward quickly found a parking space and we got out of the car. He held my hand as we walked through the hospital doors. A little older looking lady with white curly hair sat at the front desk and smiled politely at us as we walked in.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please." Edward told her. "It's an emergency. I'm his son."

"Okay. You two can have a seat and he'll be right with you." She gestured at some chairs for us to sit down. Edward pulled me to the chairs and sat down. Then pulled me down on his lap and held me tight. I looked around. The hospital walls were white. The floors were a gray-ish colored carpet. There were chairs all around in the waiting room and a few tables with old magazines and newspapers on them. There was a small T.V. in the corner that was turned off. It smelt like a mix of disinfectants and sick people. No one was here except me, Edward, and the cute little old lady at the front desk.

The doors opened and Carlisle came out and smiled at the little old lady. He looked over and saw Edward and I.

"Hello Edward. Bella." He greeted us. "What brings you here?"

"Bella might have had a miscarriage. I'm not sure. I wasn't there. We just need to know if the baby is okay." Edward explained.

"What do you mean 'might'?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob had taken her. When I found her she was okay. She was on the ground in between Jacob and another guy. Her face was cut and there was some blood in between her legs."

"What? Bella was kidnapped?" Carlisle asked shocked. "Edward, you should have called me to come help.

"I would have but I needed to get to her as soon as I could."

"Right. Well Bella, did Jacob do anything to harm your baby?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. He was good. It was like he forgot he wanted to hurt me. We were thinking of baby names. I had finally chosen Ahmissa as a name. And than he was holding my hand and I felt something going down my leg. I looked down and saw some blood. And I just had this feeling she was dead." I said as best I could without crying.

"Well, come with me. We'll see if she's okay." Carlisle said. I stood up and Edward took my hand as we walked through the doors and into a hospital room.

"Please lay down." Carlisle gestured to the small hospital bed. The room was small and white. White tiles, white walls, white ceiling. I lied down on the bed. I pulled up my shirt and let Carlisle rub some cold goop on my stomach. I watched on the small screen for a baby. "Well, Bella," Carlisle started in a sad tone. "I can't seem to find your baby." I started sobbing. I looked away from the screen and covered my face with one hand as Edward held the other.

"Oh god, no." I cried, assuming my baby was dead. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Hmmm…" Carlisle said. I looked at the screen again. "It appears there is still a baby in there…"

"What? So is she still okay?" I asked.

"Yes. You're baby is okay." Carlisle smiled at me. "I'll see you at home." He left the room, leaving us alone.

"Oh, thank god!" I said relieved. Edward bent over and kissed my forehead. "Edward, she's okay!"

"I know, love. It's all fine." He smiled at me.

EPOV

Bella and I decided not to tell anyone about our scare today or her incident with Jacob. We didn't want to have to explain it over and over again and worry everyone. And it was too complicated to keep repeating.

I drove Bella home after we got done at the hospital.

"Do you want to come in?" Bella asked me.

"Sure." I said and got out of the car. I went to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"You know, you don't always have to get the door for me. I'm fully capable of opening a car door by myself." I just laughed at her. "I'm serious." She told me with a cute, grumpy look on her face, which made me laugh more. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized smiling at her. "I'll let you open your own door next time." She smiled. We walked through her yard and went inside her house. She went over to sit on the couch, pulling me along with her. She kissed me fiercely, her tongue going into my mouth. I could feel myself harden.

"Bella, as much as I love kissing you, your father is going to be home any minute so this" I said pointing down at the bulge in my pants. "Is probably not a good idea." She sighed, disappointed.

"Okay." She grumbled. She looked at the clock. "I should start dinner." She got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed.

"What are you making?" I asked and sat down at one of the chairs at the small table in her kitchen.

"Lasagna." I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Hey Bells!" He said as he came in the door. "Hi Edward."

"Charlie." I nodded.

"Hey dad." Bella greeted

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"Sounds good." He went to sit in a chair and turned on the T.V. to watch football. I watched Bella as she cooked dinner. Her mahogany hair was almost to her butt now. It swayed back and forth as she walked. Nut as beautiful as she looked, she looked unhealthy. Almost sick. If you looked hard enough, you could tell she had done drugs. She looked tired.

"I think I should go soon, love." I said, looking at the clock on her stove.

"Oh…Why?" She asked disappointed.

"It's getting sleep. And you need some sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep." She was being stubborn.

"You need sleep. You look tired and you've had a long day."

"I've had worse days."

"For Ahmissa." I knew she would give up if it were for our baby.

"Fine." she grumbled. I stood up. "Do you have to leave right now?"

"Yeah. I should go. I love you." I kissed her goodbye and she held on as long as she could.

"I'll come over tomorrow."

"Okay."

I started walking to the door.

"See you, Edward." Charlie said.

"Goodbye Charlie."

When I got home, Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Edward, may I speak with you?" He asked as I came in the door.

"Sure." I followed him to his office.

"Sit down, son." He gestured to a chair.

"What's going on?"

"I'm concerned about the baby…" He said.

"What about it?"

"Well, you should be prepared for difficulties with it after it's born."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, considering Bella's drug and alcohol in take that one time, it could possibly do something to damage the baby."

"Damage it how?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a growth problem. Maybe something worse. Maybe it could have some developing problems. Like I said, I can't tell. It might be fine too. I just think you should be prepared to expect anything." My baby could be mentally ill? Oh my god. Having a baby at my age is hard enough, but having a mentally ill baby would be harder.

"Oh…So my baby could be mentally ill?"

"It's possible. Right now, anything is possible. Just make sure Bella doesn't do anything that could ruin the baby's health and you have a good chance of it being okay."

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle."

"I just thought you should know." I left his office shocked. How would I tell Bella our baby could be mentally ill?

**What did you guys think? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! There are some parts in this chapter that I had forgotten to add earlier. It might be a little too late but this is my first story so please don't be too mad about it. Chapter 14: **

BPOV

I woke the next morning feeling like I needed to throw up. I rushed to the bathroom and barfed into the toilet. I was about going on four months of being pregnant. It was probably time to start preparing for the baby. I could call Alice for help. She would love that. Maybe Rosalie would want to help too.

I finished puking and went to brush my teeth. I hated throwing up with a passion. One down side to being pregnant. And my drinking but I did that anyways.

I walked to my bedroom, pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. As the phone rang, I looked around my room. I hadn't paid attention to it in so long. I felt like I was never in here anymore. My purple sheets were in need of a good wash and I had dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. Today was going to have to be a laundry day.

"Hello?" I heard Alice's chirpy voice on the phone.

"Hey Alice. I was wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping with me today." I asked, kind of hoping she would say no and kind of wanting her to say yes.

"I'd love to help you Bella!" She told me enthusiastically. "But I can't help you today. It's Friday. I have school." I had completely forgotten about school. I'm just about positive Charlie had too. I was always thinking about Edward and my baby now. Sometimes Jacob. Sometime, when I was really desperate, I couldn't help but to think about drugs and alcohol. But school had never crossed my mine. "I could help you after school, if you want Bella!"

"Sure. Yeah, after school would be good." I told Alice.

"Okay! See you later!" Alice said and hung up the phone. Edward must not have been going to school either. My phone started ringing and it was Alice.

"Hello Alice." I greeted her.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you that I have a feeling Charlie is going to make you go to school today." Alice told me.

"What?" What a random day to make me start going to school again.

"Edward too. I heard Carlisle and Esme talking about it. They said they thought Edward should be back in school. They also said they should call Charlie and let them know. Than I heard them last night talking about how they were going to tell Edward. I think Charlie is going to send you back to school." Alice explained.

"Okay. Thanks Alice." I said. I heard the front door open and than shut. "I have to go. Charlie's home. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Bella. Good luck!"

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call from downstairs. "Could you come downstairs? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. Hold on." I called back. I pulled on some sweatpants, since I had been wearing short pajama shorts and I was starting to feel cold. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for Charlie's 'talk', and went downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sit down, Hun." Charlie gestured to the chair.

"Dad, what's this all about?" I asked, sitting down in the chair opposite of him.

"Bells, I think it's time you should go back to school…" Charlie told me. Alice was right, like always. "I know it's random, but it's a Friday. Just go today and see how everything is. You need to get caught up a little. Your already almost four months behind." I could tell he didn't like this. He didn't want to force me back to school pregnant and behind on everything, which made it better for me. I didn't want to fight with Charlie when he was like this.

"Okay Dad. I'll go today and see how everything is. But if it's terrible do I have to keep going?"

"We'll talk about that later. Let's just see how today goes, alright?"

"Okay."

"I got lucky Bells." Charlie said smiling at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful daughter. And now a grand-daughter." He looked down embarrassed. I felt tears forming in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

"And I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my father." I told him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Bells." He said looking at me again. "Now, go get ready for school." I stood up and kissed the top of his head before going upstairs.

I got ready quick, since school would be starting soon. I wore a pair of jeans and a white tunic that made me look less pregnant then I was. I pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and called Edward.

"Hello?" He answered right away.

"Hey. Are you going to school today?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yep. Charlie just sprang it on me out of nowhere, but Alice warned me it was coming."

"Esme and Carlisle did the same thing. Alice never told me though…"

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you at school"

"Okay. I love you." Edward told me, making me smile.

"I love you too." I smiled into the phone. "Bye." I hung up and started looking around my room for my backpack. I guess my laundry day plans aren't going to happen. I'll have to do it tomorrow. My eyes zeroed in on my brown messenger bag-styled backpack. I grabbed it and ran downstairs. Charlie was waiting for me.

"I think I should go with you. I'm not sure if they'll let you go back easily." Charlie told me.

"Okay." We drove in his police cruiser. When we arrived at school, the bell was ringing for school to start.

"Ready?" Charlie asked me as we got out of the car.

"Yep." I said, getting out of the car. We walked up to the school and went inside. I led him to the office. We went into the office, and I saw Edward there with Carlisle and Esme. Edward smiled at me when I came in. I went to stand by him, holding his hand. Charlie went to talk to Ms. Cope, the secretary at the desk with Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I went to stand outside the office.

"You nervous?" Edward asked me.

"A little." I admitted. Some kids were still out in the hallways. All of them stared at me or my stomach. Just then, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali walked past us, all of them wearing jeans and slutty shirts that let their boobs hang out. They saw me and stopped.

"Hey, Bella." Tanya said in her bitchy tone. Lauren and Jessica started whispering to each other behind Tanya. "Your back."

I said nothing, trying to ignore her, and Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, instead.

"And pregnant. I always knew you were a slut." She kept the bitchy smile on her face the whole time. I continued to try and ignore her. She kept going. "So your coming back to school now?" I didn't answer. "I guess getting pregnant is what you get for not using protection. It's too bad your mom died before she could teach you not to go around having sex with people. Do tell me…Is Edward the father? Or is Jacob?" I didn't answer so she kept going. "Or is it someone else? Do you not know who your babies dad is?"

"It's Edward." I told her finally.

"Were you dating Edward when the conceiving took place? I heard you were still with Jacob." I wouldn't answer her. Tears started forming in my eyes and Edward tightened his hold on me.

"Leave her alone, Tanya!" Edward snapped.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Charlie ask. I turned around so I was facing Edward and he hugged me.

"Oh nothing, chief Swan. Just welcoming Bella back." Tanya said and I heard footsteps as Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica left.

"It's okay, Bells. Don't let it get to you." Charlie told me and I heard him go back into the office. I held on to Edward.

"Ignore them Bella. They aren't worth your time." Edward told me, kissing the top of my head. I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go of him. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

The day felt like it when on forever. I had every class with Edward, with the exception of History. Alice was in my History class, along with some others. I had multiple classes with Tanya, Jessica, or Lauren. I had only one class with none of them. They all did what ever they could to drive me crazy. I would ignore them the best I could. Edward or Alice would tell them to shut up but they didn't always listen.

When school was finally over, Alice was waiting for Edward and I by the Volvo. Since Charlie had driven me to school, we were going to take Edward's car shopping.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper want to come too. They'll take Emmett's jeep." Alice told us.

"Sounds good." I said. We all got in the car.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed as we started driving away. I looked back at her, in the backseat and she was smiling the biggest smile ever. Shopping made her kind of crazy.

When we got to the mall in Port Angles, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already there. They were at the food court waiting for us.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett boom when he saw us. I blushed a deep shade of red as people looked over at us. We walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat down. "Are you ready to shop until you drop?" Emmett asked. I laughed at him.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, of course. Rosalie and Edward rolled their eyes at him. Jasper, like me, laughed.

"God, Emmett. I swear you act like such a girl sometimes." Jasper told him.

"I got a dick...Not a vag." Emmett told Jasper. We all burst out laughing. "What? I'm serious! Rose will tell you!" Emmett looked at Rosalie. Rosalie glared at him. "Tell them Rose!"

"Emmett! I am not going to tell them the details of our sex life!" Rosalie snapped at him.

"I didn't ask you too! I just want you to make it clear to them that I have a dick!" Emmett told her. She just continued to glare at them.

"See, Emmett! Even Rosalie doesn't want to say it!" Jasper laughed at him.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all laughed. Rosalie and Emmett glared at Jasper.

"Come on guys! Let's go shopping!" Alice chirped.

* * *

When Edward dropped me off at home, it was almost 11 and Charlie was already asleep. We had bought a crib for Ahmissa. It was black and adorable. We bought purple bedding. Alice found tons of clothes for Ahmissa. Emmett and Jasper liked looking for the toys. They would make sure this baby had everything she needed. Clothes, shoes, bedding, bottles, toys. Everything.

We had brought the stuff to Edward's house so Carlisle and Esme could see what we bought. I decided to leave it there for awhile.

Tomorrow I would be four months pregnant. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

**So what do you guys think? I hadn't brought up anything about school before so I thought I'd add that in. Sorry if it's kinda random. Do you think it's going okay or should I make some changes? Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm going to try to start speeding the story up so these upcoming chapters might go a little fast. Sorry. Chapter 15:**

EPOV

Our first day back to school wasn't ideal. I wanted to kill Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley. They had nothing better to do but try to make Bella's life hell.

After shopping, I brought Bella home. We didn't talk. She was tired. She had had a long day. I wanted, badly, to tell her what Carlisle had said about Ahmissa. But I didn't know how to tell her.

"I love you, Isabella." I told her as we pulled up in front of her house.

"I love you too." She smiled, sleepily, at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now get some sleep." I told her, regretting not saying anything about Ahmissa's possible condition.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and got out of the Volvo. She smiled one last time at me as she shut the door. I watched her walk up to the front door of her house. She opened the door and went inside.

I missed her instantly as I drove away. I would have to tell her this weekend about Ahmissa.

**The next day**

I waited outside Bella's house for her Saturday morning. She came outside looking beautiful, as always. She had on a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. He hair was down and moving in the direction of the slight wind. She didn't wear make-up. She didn't need to. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hi." She said as she got in the car.

"Hello, love. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I pulled away from her house.

"Yes. I slept great. Did you?"

"I did." I sighed, knowing I had to tell her about our child.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching me.

"I have to tell you something." I told her. "Let's just wait until we get home."

"Okay." She said. I could tell she was worried. We sat in silence. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

When we got home, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were watching Emmett play video games. Carlisle was at work and Esme was getting groceries.

"Bella's here!" Emmett boomed, excitedly. She smiled at him, but there was still worry in her eyes.

"Hi guys." Bella tried to smile at them all. They could all tell something was wrong, except for Emmett, of course, who was too excited with Bella's presence.

"We'll be down in a little bit." I told them, taking Bella's hand and leading her to my room.

"Bella, what I have to tell you, "I said as we sat down on my bed. "Is about the baby."

"What about it?" She asked confused.

"Carlisle said that there is a chance that she could be mentally ill." I watched her face carefully. He eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, but no sound came out. Finally she recovered herself.

"Why? Why does he think that?" She demanded finally. Suddenly realization crossed her face. "It's because of what I did, isn't it?" She asked quietly for confirmation. I nodded. She started crying.

"I… did this I had…to go get…drunk." She said between sobs. "I'm so…sorry, Edward." I knew she would blame herself.

"Shh." I tried to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "It's okay, love."

"No…it's not. Our child…could be mentally…retarded…because of me." She said, continuing to cry.

"It's okay. Calm down." I tried to stop her crying. "Carlisle said it's just a possibility. He said that he could be wrong. It probably won't happen but he wanted us to know just in case it happened. It'll be okay."

"So… she could…be normal?" She asked, trying to contain her sobs.

"Yes. She probably will be. It's just a possible outcome." That calmed her down a bit. Her tears continued to stream down her face, but her cries stopped. She was shaking as she tried to control herself. "It'll be okay."

I held her tightly, letting her calm down more.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she was done crying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She tried to smile at me.

"Good." I let go of her and rested my hand on her cheek instead. "You are beautiful, Isabella." She blushed and looked down. I lifted her chin so that she would look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back slowly. I broke the kiss, needing to breathe and laid down on the bed, pulling her down on top of me, her pregnant belly in between us. She grew impatient and crushed her lips to mine. My finger intertwined into her hair. This time she came up for breathe. I didn't hurry to kiss her back. I just watched her. She rolled over, lying next to me instead of on top of me. I turned to face her. We lay there, watching each other.

"I hope she's okay." She said putting her hands on her stomach.

"I do too." I rested a hand on her stomach and felt a small nudge where my hand landed. I looked at it, smiling. I looked back at Bella to see her watching me with a smile on her face. I kiss her again, slowly, carefully. My hand going to the small of her back and pushing her against me.

"Oops!" I heard a familiar voice. Bella quickly broke the kiss and we looked over to see Emmett at the end of the bed, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice behind him trying not to laugh at our startled reaction. Bella blushed a deep red and look down.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "You couldn't knock?"

"We came to see if you guys were hungry." Emmett announced. "It appears you were. Just not for food." That made all of them laughs.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I said glaring at him.

"So, do you guys want to eat?" Alice asked.

"Eat food." Emmett clarified, making them laugh again.

"Emmett, shut the hell up!" Bella glared at him with bright red cheeks.

"Sorry Bells! You're just so fun to mess with." Emmett told her. Bella and I started getting up to go eat. "And you're slow." Emmett added as he scooped Bella up and carried her bridal style down stairs as fast as he could.

"Put me down Emmett!" Bella demanded her eyes wide with shock. He ignored her and kept going. Everyone followed. When we arrived at the kitchen, Emmett was already there laughing at Bella, who was still in his arms whining to be put down.

"Alright, alright." Emmett said finally putting her down.

"Thank you." She said.

BPOV

I still didn't know what to think about what Edward had told me. It was hard enough to have a baby at my age, and to have it be mentally ill was going to be even harder. And it was my fault. If I hadn't gone to get high or have a beer, she could've been fine. I wanted to get my mind off of it.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett said after lunch. That would be perfect to make me stop thinking about what I'd done.

"Okay." Everyone agreed. I did fear my dignity when it came to Emmett and truth or dare.

We all sat on the floor in a circle.

"I go first!" Jasper called. Emmett pouted.

"Emmett. Truth or dare?" He grinned mischievously at him.

"Dare." Emmett said confidently.

"I dare you to destroy every single one of your video games." He said smiling.

Emmett's jaw dropped and his eyes got huge.

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett finally demanded.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Fine." He pouted and walked over to his collection of video games. "I hate you Jasper!" He took one game and crushed in his hand, flinching at the sound. We watched silently as he broke them one by one. He looked like a little boy whose puppy ran away. He looked like he wanted to cry. I looked at Rosalie. She was shocked he actually did it.

"Thanks a lot Jasper…" Rosalie hissed at him.

"No problem." Jasper said, his face mixed with amazement and happiness. Everyone was watching in shock as Emmett broke every single video game he owned, flinching every single time they cracked. Once he was done he came and sat back down. Everyone continued to stare at him. He looked up.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Everyone said, looking down suddenly.

"That's what I thought." He grumbled. He was in a bad mood now. "My turn." He looked around, trying to pick who he wanted to choose. "Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, confident like Emmett had been in the beginning.

"I dare you to not wear any expensive and fancy clothes or make-up for a week." Alice's jaw dropped. She looked like she wasn't going to accept but than she got a determined look in her eyes.

"Okay." She accepted, a gleam of payback in her eye's. "Edward. Truth or dare?"

He thought about it. "Dare."

"I dare you to not play your piano or listen to any music for a month." She dared. Edward loved to play the piano and listen to music. His music choices tended to surprise me. He loved stuff like Debussy.

"You suck Alice." He told her, agreeing to the dare. She smiled smugly and said "I know" in a perky voice.

"It's you're turn Eddie." Emmett said impatiently, still pouting because of his video game destruction.

"Fine. Truth or dare Bella?" I looked at him, startled. I had really been hoping I wouldn't be chosen at all, but at least I wasn't being dared by Emmett.

"Dare." I said nervously.

"I dare you to go shopping with Alice, whenever and where ever she wants for as long as she wants for a week." I groaned and Alice's face lit up.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Thank you Edward!" She turned to me. "Bella, we're going to have so much fun!" I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that." I told her. "Plus, I'm pregnant! My ankles are starting to swell up! It's not good to walk that much with swollen ankles!" They didn't listen so I gave up. "Alice. Truth or dare?" I asked, an idea coming to mind.

"Dare." She answered, oblivious to my plan.

"I dare you to not go shopping for three weeks." I smiled at her. If she couldn't shop, neither would I. Her excited shopping crazed face dropped instantly, glaring at me.

"You play dirty, Swan." Edward told me.

"You'll pay, Bells." Alice added on. "Rosalie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie said, just as confident as the rest of them had been.

"I dare you to dye your green." Rosalie's jaw dropped. Her hair was one of her most prized possessions. Her beautiful golden hair was to be dyed green? "Bright green." Alice added. Rosalie glared at Alice.

"Fine." She said, hate strong in her voice.

"I get to buy the dye." Alice told her. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alice! You're not allowed to shop!" I yelled as she walked out of the room. She came back in.

"I'm not shopping. I'm purchasing a necessity for Rosalie. If you want I'll take someone with me to prevent me from buying anything else." I nodded. "Come on Jasper." Jasper obediently followed her.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I still sat sitting on the floor. Emmett still looked like he wanted to cry. Or kill someone. I couldn't tell. Maybe both? Rosalie looked like she was trying to contain herself from backing out. Edward was sitting next to me across from Emmett and Jasper.

"I don't want my hair green." Rosalie finally told us.

"It's okay Rosalie." I said trying to comfort her. "You'll always be the most beautiful person in the entire world!"

"Thanks Bella." She smiled at me.

"And you can always dye it back." I added.

"True. Thanks." She said smiling.

"I want my games back." Emmett grumbled. "Jasper is a dead man."

"Its okay, Em. I'll make it up to you." Rosalie said suggestively to him. Emmett smiled a little.

"You'd better." He told her. They started kissing, forgetting we were in the room. Edward cleared his throat. They didn't hear it, getting a little more grabby. I refrained from laughing.

"Um…guys? We're still here, you know." Edward said. They finally heard. But they didn't stop. Instead, they both flipped us off. Taking a hint, we left and went upstairs to Edward's room.

"So what should we do?" I asked Edward, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I don't know." Edward shrugged. I sighed and sat against his headboard. He came and sat next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Do you think we should get married?" Edward asked suddenly. My eyes widened in shock. "I mean, wouldn't it be the right thing to do since you're pregnant?" he added when he saw my expression.

"We probably should. But is that why you want to marry me? Because I carry you're child?" I asked, sadly.

"No." He said shocked by how I took what he said. "I want to marry you because I love you more than anything in this universe. But I never thought of marrying you so soon. Now that you're pregnant, I think it would be a good time."

"I love you too." I told him. "And I want to marry you. But I feel like it would only be because of Ahmissa that we would get married."

"No. It's because of Ahmissa that we should get married soon, but we should get married because we love each other. You're the only one I could ever dream of being with, Isabella." He told me.

"Is that true?" I asked, tears in my eyes. Were we really talking about getting married?

"Of course it is!" Edward said. "You don't see yourself clearly at all Bella. You are the most beautiful, caring girl I have ever met. I love you more than anything. I just don't understand why you want me so bad."

"You don't see yourself very clearly either." I told him. "You are like a god! You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen!" He laughed. "So does this mean that we're getting married?"

"Not until I get the ring. But yes, we will get married." He told me. "But it should be done soon. Before you have the baby."

"I agree. It should be small, too. Just family and a few close friends."

"Sounds perfect." He said smiling at me. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Come one guys!" Alice barged in. "Rose is going to dye her hair now!"

"Alice, you really need to learn to knock." Edward said, irritated.

"Whatever. Come on!" We followed Alice into their huge bathroom. It was blue with black and white tiled floors. The sink and bathtub was white. There was a separate shower in the corned that had a glass door. There was a huge mirror above the black counter that the white sink sat on. It was amazing for a bathroom.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already there. Rosalie was looking at the green hair-dye with a nervous expression.

"All right. Let's do this." She said grabbing a bottle with a dark green-ish colored liquid, and handed it to Alice. Alice quickly squirted it into her hair, layer by layer, until her all her hair was dark like the liquid.

"Now we leave it on for like a half hour." Alice told her. Rosalie looked at herself in the big glass mirror and gasped.

"I hate you Alice." She said.

"I know." Alice smiled at her.

"You know," Emmett said. "I don't think Jasper got a chance to be dared to do something yet."

"That's because I'm amazing." Jasper said cockily.

"I don't think that's fair." Emmett said.

"It's not my fault if no one thought of asking me." Jasper told him.

"Fine." Emmett gave up.

A half hour later, Rosalie took a shower to wash the liquid out. When she finished, she came downstairs with a terrified expression. Everyone burst out laughing at her green hair. She still looked beautiful, of course, but it was just so weird not seeing her with her golden-blond hair.

"It's not funny!" She yelled at us.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Emmett said, trying not to laugh. "You look beautiful, as always."

"My hair is green!" She screeched. "Green!"

"Here, I'll help you try to make it not so green." I said, going up to her. We went upstairs and into the bathroom.

"My hair is green. Green, Bella." She said trying not to cry.

"It's okay. We can go buy some stuff to dye it back. You can come with me and choose what color you think will work the best." I took a wet rag and tried rubbing at her roots to make the green disappear. Of course it wouldn't work, but at least you can say I tried to help.

"But Bella, my hair is green. I'm not going out in public with green hair." She told me.

"We can find a hat to cover it up." I suggested.

"Fine. But I swear to god, if anyone notices, I will kill them." She threatened.

"It'll be okay. You still look like the most beautiful girl in the world." I told her. "Let's go find a hat."

I found a blue winter hat and had put it on, pushing her hair up inside it so no one would see the green. We found a color that was exactly like her original blond.

"We might have to bleach it." I told her. "The green is kind of dark." She nodded and grabbed some bleach.

When got home, it was getting dark. We started heading up the stairs to fix her hair.

"You can't re-dye it yet!" Alice told us.

"Why?" I asked her.

"If you think I'm going to leave my hair green, you are insane." Rosalie told her.

"I know, Rose, but if you dye your again right away, it will ruin you're hair." Alice explained.

"So, can we do it tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Anything is better than the same day." Alice shrugged.

"Fine. I'll keep it green tonight, but tomorrow, it _will_ be dyed back to normal." Rosalie said.

"Oh my goodness." Esme gasped when she came in the room and saw Rosalie's hair. "Honey, what did you do to you're hair?"

"_Alice _dared me to dye it." Rosalie told her, glaring at Alice. "Bella's going to help me dye it back tomorrow."

"Alright." She said and went back to the kitchen.

Edward and I went up to his room.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said leaving his room. I went and lied down on his bed, breathing in his scent on his pillow. He was back in minutes. "Esme called Charlie and told him you were staying with Alice and Rosalie."

"Okay." He came and laid down next to me. I yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"Get some sleep. You should be sleeping more often. It's good for you and the baby." He informed me.

"I know. But I want to stay up with you."

"I'm going to sleep too." He told me.

"Okay." I said snuggling into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." He said. That was all I heard before falling asleep in his arms.

**Two weeks later.**

We were preparing more and more for Ahmissa. I was about five months pregnant now. Rosalie had gotten her hair back to it's golden blond color and Emmett was slowly trying to start his game collection over. Alice was finally allowed to wear fancy clothes but she had one more week to go without shopping. She was dying without it. Oh, Alice...

Edward hadn't officially proposed yet, but he claimed he did intend too. Why he wanted to marry me, I had know clue. I was boring and fat. I had so many issues to take care of. And once again, I really craved the pot and alcohol. This time, I swore to myself I wouldn't cave. I had already caved once and that was more than enough.

"Edward, I'm scared." I had told him last night.

"About what, love?" he asked me confused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose it again?" He still looked confused so I added "I'm afraid I'll find the drugs again."

"Oh." he said, surprised. "I know you can do this, love. Without the joint and alcohol. I have complete faith in you."

"I know you do. I won't lose myself this time. But I've been craving it again."

"I believe in you Bella." he told me once more before kissing me softly on the lips. I didn't bring it up again. I knew I could talk to Edward about it if I felt worse, but I was ashamed. I shouldn't have been on drugs in the first place.

This morning when I had woken up, I had raced to the bathroom to throw up, waking Edward up in the progress. My stomach was getting bigger and bigger, which made me more and more afraid of child birth. How could I push a baby out of my vagina? I didn't want to do it. I wished I wasn't pregnant when I thought about the actual labor. To have to shove a baby out of myself was terrifying.

I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie looking at baby catalogs. Alice hated me for not allowing her to help because of the dare. Rosalie was ecstatic that I asked her to help me. We were starting to become good friends. She was more laid back then Alice, shopping wise. She loved to shop, but it could only last for a couple of hours. Alice on the other hand, would shop 24/7 if she could. Rosalie liked to party, like me. We sometimes talked about some of our wildest parties we had been to. Mine were always worse...

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked me.

"For what?"

"To have a baby. I would imagine it hurting like hell." She told me.

"Oh. Well, of course I'm nervous. I don't want to give birth. I'm scared." I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella! I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I have someone to talk about it with." She smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends, Bella." She told me, smiling.

"Me too, Rosalie." I smiled back.

**What did you think? It might start to get a little faster so we can get to the proposal and wedding and then eventually, the birth! Review! You're reviews keep me going!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile! I started a new story (which you guys should read and let me know what you think. It's called Open Wounds.) But here is chapter 16:**

BPOV

**A week later **

I was sitting on the floor in Edward's bedroom looking at all the baby clothes we bought. Every time I saw something I would get more and more excited. I was at Edward's house all the time. Charlie rarely saw me anymore, except for some weekdays before school or before I went to bed.

Edward came in, making me jump.

"Hey love." He greeted me, chuckling at my reaction. He seemed very smiley today.

"Hi babe." I smiled at him after I recovered myself.

"What's up?" He asked. He seemed slightly suspicious about something.

"Looking through baby stuff." I smiled. I felt Ahmissa kick inside me, making me grin wider.

"Cool." He said, still smiling.

"You seem oddly happy today." I noted.

"Oh, I am."

"Why?"

"You'll find out." He smirked at me, knowing I was going crazy not knowing. Was he really not going to tell me?

"Please! At least give me a hint." I begged.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. I sighed, irritated, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry love. You'll find out tonight." He said. But of course tonight would never come fast enough.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked. Maybe if Alice or someone knew, I could get them to tell me.

"Yes. But don't even bother asking them because they are all sworn to secrecy!" I sighed. "Don't worry Bella. You'll love it."

"Fine." I said, getting up to go find Emmett. Emmett had the hardest time keeping secrets.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, amused.

"No where." I lied, and went to find Emmett.

"They won't tell you babe! Believe me they won't!" Edward called after me.

I found Emmett downstairs playing a violent video game. What the hell? How did he have more? He destroyed them all!

"Hey Emmett?" I asked, sitting next to him on the nice white sofa.

"Huh?" He asked, trying to concentrate on his game.

"Do you know what Edward's not telling me?"

"Yup."

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please?" I begged. He didn't answer, focusing on his game. I went and unplugged his game system, making the TV screen go black.

"What the fuck Bella?" Emmett demanded.

"Tell me what Edwards got planned!" I demanded back.

"No. I can't."

"Please?" I asked, pulling the big sad puppy dog eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I wish I could but Edward would kill me!"

"I'll buy your more video games." I bargained, desperate.

"Sorry, but Edward already said he would buy me any games I want." He smiled. Shit! Edward didn't play fair…

"Please Emmett!"

"I can't Bells. Sorry." He said. I sighed, upset, and stood up to find Alice. "Oh, could you turn my game back on?"

"Fine." I said, walking over to plug his game system, back in.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett said, playing again. I walked away to go find Alice.

I found Alice sitting on the carpet floor in her closet. It was huge. Ridiculously hugs. It was probably the size of my kitchen, which was a small kitchen but it was huge for a closet. She was looking through all the new clothes she had bought since she was allowed to shop again.

"Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Hi Bella!" She squealed. "Want to play dress up?"

"Sure…" I sighed, hoping this would help her to tell me what Edward had planned.

"Really?" She asked doubtful. I nodded. "Makeovers too?"

"Fine…"

"Yay! Okay, come on Bells! Make up first!" She pulled me to her bed and grabbed all of the makeup she could find. She came and sat down next to me on the bed. I stayed quiet as she put all the makeup on me. "Okay! Now clothes!" She said once she finished. She pulled me back into her closet and started looking for clothes for me to wear.

"Alice?" I thought I should say something now.

"Yes, Bella?" She continued rummaging as she talked.

"What is Edward planning for tonight?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Please?" I begged.

"Bella, honey, I would but I promised Edward I wouldn't. Al I'm going to say is you're going to love it! I know you will!"

"Please tell me Alice! You're my best friend! Friends don't keep secrets from each other!" I said trying to guilt her into it.

"No, friends don't keep secret from each other. But this isn't a secret. It's more of a surprise, really. A surprise I know you'll love!" She told me, going back to her clothes.

"Well, then I guess there isn't a point to this dress up game." I pouted, heading for the door.

"Bella, come on!" Alice whined. "You're almost done! Please let me finish!" I continued walking. I didn't even bother asking Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, or Esme. If I couldn't get it out of Alice or Emmett, I couldn't get it out of anyone. Plus, I didn't know what the others like that I could bribe them with.

I walked back into Edward's bedroom to find Edward lying on his bed, watching me as I cam in the door, amused.

"So, you tried Alice?" He asked.

"And Emmett." I admitted.

"You tried to bribe them." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "You let Alice do your makeup." Once again, it wasn't a question. Nodded again. I walked over to lay by him on the bed.

"You don't play fair." I told him.

"How?"

"You told Emmett you'd buy him any games he wanted?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned over at me. "But you don't either love."

"How?"

"I heard you try to bribe Emmett with a video game too. And you let Alice give you a makeover. I bet you almost let her dress you up as well."

"Yeah…" I said in a defeated tone. He laughed. "It's not funny." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Bella. You are just so cute when your angry." he said, still laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "I'm sorry love." Edward said, trying to compose himself. I yawned. Being pregnant was making me tired. "Sleep love. Tonight will come soon enough." Edward told me. He wrapped his arms around me, letting me doze off in his grasp.

When I woke up, it was four o' clock. Edward was still holding me. He had fallen asleep as well. I moved his arm as gently as possible so I wouldn't wake him up. I didn't succeed.

"Hello love." He said.

"Hello Edward." I smiled at him. He was so cute. I bent over to kiss him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Four."

"Are you ready for you're surprise?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically. He chuckled at my excitement.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs. "Get your shoes."

"Outside?" He nodded. I quickly slid my shoes on and walked to the door where he was waiting for me. I followed him to his Volvo.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, opening the passenger door for me. I got in quickly. He shut the door and walked to the driver's side. I didn't ask where we were going because I knew he wouldn't tell me anyways. I just looked out the window. I didn't recognize anything. He pulled into a small opening in the woods.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"No. We have to hike a little." Uh oh. "I can carry you if you wish." He said when he saw my face, which was probably filled with fear.

"Edward, I'm almost six months pregnant. You wouldn't be able to carry me." A smirk crossed his face and he bent over and picked me up, bridal style, and started walking.

"Edward! Put me down!" I demanded.

"It's fine. It's not very far anyways." He told me. I let him carry me without complaining. If I walked, I would trip and possibly die. Well, that was being a little dramatic, but I would probably break a leg or something. And it was starting to get dark.

He came to a stop about fifteen minutes later.

"We're here." He said, putting me down. I looked around and gasped. It was a beautiful meadow. The grass was a lovely shade of green, trees surrounding it. The trees were a magnificent brown with beautiful leaves. In the middle of the meadow, was a blanket and a picnic basket. "Do you like it?"

"Edward, I love it!" It was so beautiful. Edward smiled.

"Good. Come on." He said, leading me to the blanket and sitting down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, opening the picnic basket.

"Famished." I smiled at him. He grinned and pulled out a few sandwiches.

"Sorry. I'm not a very good cook so I just brought these." He said and pulled out a few candles, lighting each one.

"It's perfect." I said. Alice was right. I loved it. It was our meadow.

After we ate our sandwiches, we laid down on the blanket and looked up at the night sky. Edward blew out the candles so we could just see the stars and held me in his arms.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said, wanting to stay here with him forever. He suddenly sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Isabella Swan, I love you more then you could possibly know." He said. Where was he going with this? "You are the most beautiful, smart, and sweetest girl I ever known." He pulled something out of his flannel shirt pocket. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

**What did you guys think? It's short but we finally got to the proposal! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shall we see what Bella says? Unfortunately, I don't own twilight. Chapter 17:**

"_Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

I looked down at his hands, a small silver ring in it. I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes!" I said after a minute of silence. "Yes, of course!" He smiled my favorite crooked smile as he slowly slid the ring onto my finger. Tears were now streaming down my face. I flung forward, causing me to fly on top of him, and kissed Edward fiercely. My stomach was kind of getting in the way, unfortunately. When he pulled away, he was laughing at me.

"I love you Isabella." He murmured, moving a strand of hair from my cheek. I felt Ahmissa kick.

"I love you more." I smiled at him.

"Oh, that's not possible love." I laughed. "I'm completely serious Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than you could possibly know."

"I know." I said, serious now. "I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I moved so that I was no longer on top of him, and now laying beside him. He turned his head so that he was looking at me, and I at him.

We laid there for hours, looking at the stars, talking about everything. I was getting tired but I didn't want to leave this place. It was too perfect. I started yawning.

"We should get home love." Edward said.

"I don't want to leave." I told him.

"I know. But your tired. And everyone is going to start wondering where we are." It was true.

"Fine." I pouted.

When we got to Edward's house, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us. They had both known what the surprise was.

"Bella!" They both squealed excitedly when we came in the door. They jumped up and ran towards me. They grabbed my hand and looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said, pulling me away from Edward. "We need to talk! Girls only!" She smirked at Edward when she said the last part. They pulled me up the stairs, not giving me a chance to say anything. When we got to Alice's bedroom, they sat down on Alice's bed, pulling me down with them.

"Pushy, pushy." I mumbled. They ignored me and started asking questions. "One at a time!" I shouted, irritated. "I can't understand both of you at the same time!"

"I'm first!" Rosalie dibbed. Alice sighed, disappointed. "How did he propose?"

"We were in a meadow, and we had eaten dinner in the candlelight and he told me he loved me and then he pulled us up and said: 'Isabella Swan, I love you more then you could possibly know. You are the most beautiful, smart, and sweetest girl I ever known.' Then he pulled something out of his pocket and said: 'Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh that is so sweet!" Alice cried out and she and Rose clasped their hands together and looking at me adoringly.

"And romantic!" Rose added. I grinned. It really was.

"I know." I was probably smiling all goofy.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Alice squealed.

"No." I told her. She frowned at me.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because Alice. You always go overboard."

"Please!" She whined. "Please Bella! Please! I promise I'll be good. I won't make it too much! It will be pretty!"

"Fine Alice!" I gave in, knowing she wouldn't give up anyways.

"Yay!" She squealed. "I promise I'll let you help a little."

"If you want to plan it then you _will_ let me help." I warned her.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine." She shrugged it off. "You can both help."

"Bella I am so happy for you!" Rosalie told me, smiling hugely.

"So am I!" Alice added.

"Thanks guys!" I said, leaning in to hug them both. "I love you guys!"

"I love you too!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

Alice and Rosalie kept me talking for awhile but after an hour I was getting really tired. I started yawning but neither of them noticed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice called. In came Edward, who smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Hello ladies." He greeted us.

"Hi Eddie!" Alice smiled at him. His face fell, turning irritated.

"Alice, don't call me that!" He glared at her. She just smiled so he continued. "I get that you girls just love to chat, but I'm sure Bella would like some sleep."

"Yes!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Fine…" Alice and Rosalie whined. "Goodnight Bella." they called as we left Alice's bedroom.

"Thanks for saving me." I told Edward once we were laying in his bed, side by side, staring intently at each other.

"Anytime love." He smiled at me.

"I'm letting Alice plan our wedding." I told him.

"She begged, didn't she?" He asked, knowingly

"You know Alice." I smiled at him. "We need to pick a date."

"It's up to you love." He smiled back.

"Well I think we should have it before Ahmissa is born." I told him.

"We only have about three months left." He reminded me. Was it really going that fast?

"Yeah." I thought about some dates. "What is the date today?" I hadn't kept any track since I got pregnant.

"April seventeenth." He told me. Whoa, I was way behind! I just never cared about the dates anymore.

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Well, it should be soon. When is the babies due date?" Had I really been this clueless all the time?

"Carlisle said it will be around July twenty-fifth."

"Well the wedding should be soon." I said again. "Do we want to go on a honeymoon before she is born or after?"

"Maybe after." He said. "What if you were to go into labor when we were on the honeymoon?"

"Good point." I said. "How about June twenty-fifth? Then our anniversary would be one month earlier then her possible birthday."

"Perfect." He smiled at me.

Edward fell asleep before me. I was too excited to fall asleep right now. I was engaged! And our wedding date was set! Now we just needed to tell Charlie.

I laid in bed thinking about everything before slowly falling asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was watching me. I smiled at him.

"Are you ready for school love?" He asked me. I groaned. Shit. I forgot about school.

"Sorry love. But we have to go." He reminded me, trying not to laugh at my irritation with that vile place of learning.

"I know." I pouted. At least Charlie knew I would be here. I usually stayed the night at the Cullen's house. I didn't know how he's feel about me staying here on a school night though. I guess I would find out tonight.

I got up and got dressed. I had a drawer of my own clothes in Edward's room. It only made sense considering how much I was here. When we finished getting dressed, we headed downstairs.

"Bella, have you really not taken up a sense of fashion yet?" Alice asked, annoyed by my plain outfit of jeans and a long-sleeved light blue shirt.

"Not everyone is a shop-a-holic like you Alice." I reminded her.

"I know." She shrugged. "But _most_ girls like shopping a little bit."

"I'm not most girls." I grinned at her.

"Thank god for that." Edward interjected. I looked over at him and he was watching Alice and I amused.

"Lets go to school guys!" Emmett boomed as he came in the room.

When we got to school, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica were leaning against one of their cars in the parking lot.

"Slut!" Tanya called out to me when we walked by. "Your baby will probably end up just like you! A whore!" I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to stop too. She did _not_ just talk shit about my baby! I turned around and walked towards her.

"What did you just say?" I demanded, pissed, my fists clenched.

"Bella, she's not worth it." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

"I said that you baby will be just like it's mommy! A whore! A slut! Whatever you want to call it." She said, smiling a bitchy smile at me. I brought my fist up and hit her square in the face. I heard gasps from behind me and Emmett laugh.

"Don't you _dare_ talk shit about my baby, Tanya!" I shouted in her face, before walking away.

"Wow Bells." Emmett laughed. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"You bitch!" She screeched from behind me. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned around. She slapped me across the face as soon as I was turned to face her. I looked up at her and lunged for her, punching her and slapping her until I felt someone pull me off of her. It must have been Emmett. He was the only one strong enough to lift a unwilling pregnant woman off of someone. I struggled out of his grasp. This bitch was going down!

"Bells! Calm the fuck down!" Emmett boomed. I felt a soft kick inside me and burst out crying. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm like bipolar for Christ's sakes! I go from wanting to murder Tanya to crying because my baby nudged me! I can't even tell if I'm happy Ahmissa kicked or if I feel pathetic at the realization that I am a pregnant women who was just beating up Tanya Denali! That made me laugh. Think of what it looked like for me to be on top of Tanya beating the shit out of her with a big belly in the way.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned probably with my sanity.

"I think so." I laughed. "I really don't know. Actually I think I'm fine." Make up your mine Bella! I'm going fucking crazy! Maybe I'm just hormonal.

"What's going on here?" I heard the principle's voice demand. I looked around, still in Emmett's grasp, to see that there was a crowd that had seen what I did. Lauren and Jessica were standing over Tanya looking at me wide-eyed and scared.

"Bella beat up Tanya!" Lauren told him.

"Bella is this true?" He demanded. I looked up at his pissed off face.

"Yes." I admitted. I looked at Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, who had shocked expressions on there face, and Edward, who was looking at me concerned.

"My office Isabella Swan." The principle told me. "Now!" Emmett carried me to his office, Edward following. Was I not trusted to walk?

"Why did you beat her up?" The principle asked me once I had a seat across from him in his office.

"Because she was talking trash about my baby." I told him.

"What did she say?" He asked, sounding a little more concerned now than angry.

"She told me that she would grow up just like me. A whore." I said, sad again.

"I apologize Isabella. But that behavior you used back there isn't tolerated here. I'm afraid I have to suspend you for a month. And since after you're the suspension is over there will only be probably a week left of school, you may as well just take off the rest of the year." Shit. How would I explain this to Charlie?

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I understand the consequences of my actions." I told him.

"Okay." He thought I was going to be difficult.

"Can I go home now?" I asked him.

"Uh…Yes." He said, surprised by nonchalance.

"Have a good day." I said as I left his office. I found Edward waiting for me outside.

"What did he say?" Edward asked as soon as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm suspended." I told him.

"For how long?"

"The rest of the year." I told him. "Well about a month but he said since there will only be about a week or so left of school I may as well not come back."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged. "Just a little hormonal I think."

"Good." He smiled down at me.

"Are you sure want to marry a crazy person?" I teased him.

"Of course! I'd want to marry you no matter who you are!" He reassured me.

"Good." I smiled up at him.

Now what was I going to tell Charlie?

**What did you guys think? Bella went a little crazy there! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is chapter 18:

**BPOV**

I walked into my house, slightly afraid to tell Charlie. I had demanded that Edward let me walk home. He didn't like it at all, considering I was about six months pregnant, but today was not a good day to mess with me. I was having a huge hormonal day. So I walked, which took about an hour considering I had to walk slowly to keep from tripping over my feet.

Charlie wasn't home yet, thank god, so I made him one of his favorites for dinner. Steak and potatoes.

"Bella?" Charlie called when I heard him come in the door after work.

"Hi Ch-dad!" I smiled at him when he came into the kitchen.

"The school called." He informed me. My smile immediately left my face. Shit…I hadn't even thought of that. "Suspension, huh?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"What did you do?" Was he not mad at me?

"I beat the shit out of Tanya Denali." I said, ashamed. I looked at his face and he looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Why?" He choked out.

"Because she called me and my unborn child a whore!" I said, angry thinking about it. "And I couldn't contain myself! I'm emotional, and six months pregnant, and my ankles are swollen, making them hurt like hell, and I have a wedding to plan, and Tanya is a bitch and she had it coming!" I whined.

He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Was he really not mad?

"Bells, you can't let her get to you like that!" He told me, trying to be serious. And then he froze. His face turned bright red and he looked as though he was about to explode. "Wait-back the hell up Isabella Marie Swan! What wedding?" He demanded. Oh shit…

"Well, um, Edward proposed last night." I said. Charlie's face automatically relaxed a tiny bit.

"Oh! Last night?" I nodded. "Well, that's good I guess then…"

"Did you think we had been hiding it from you?" I asked him, a joking smile on my face.

"Well, yes I did Bells." He admitted. I laughed at him. "Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you suspended?" He asked.

"The rest of the year." He looked surprised. "Well, actually a month but the principle said when my suspension was over, I would only have a few days left of school so I don't have to go back."

"Were you really beating the shit out of Denali?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

I nodded. "I was on top of the bitch! You should've seen it!" He burst out laughing.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Well, most people would be. And I probably should be, but no. Nobody talks about my grandbaby that way! Or my daughter! And, to be honest, I wish I could've seen you on top of her, punching her. With your pregnant belly in the way…It would have been a sight!" He chuckled. I burst out laughing this time. Of course Charlie wished he had seen it!

"I see you made steak. Were you going to suck up?" Charlie knew me too well.

"Maybe…" I admitted.

"Well, no need for sucking up now Bells! Let's eat!" he said and took a seat at the kitchen table to eat his dinner.

After dinner, I asked if I could go to Edward's tonight.

"Well, your already pregnant and suspended, so I don't know if there is much more shit you could get into…" He thought about it for a second. "Go ahead."

I walked to Edward's. I wanted time to think about stuff. I was starting to want to see Jacob. The last time I saw him, a part of the old him had shown through. I wanted to see the old Jacob again. And just like that my decision was made. I was going to see Jacob in jail tomorrow. No matter what Edward said. Nothing was going to stop me.

I walked up to the Cullen's house and knocked on their door. It had taken me a half hour to walk there without any tripping. I felt slightly proud of that except my ankles were starting to ache from all the walking I had done today. Emmett was the one to answer the door.

"Hey Bella!" He grinned at me. He looked over my shoulder for my truck, probably to make a joke about it. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked." I shrugged.

"And you didn't trip or get run over by a moving vehicle?" he asked surprised. "Wow Bells! I'm impressed."

"Thanks!" I grinned at him. Edward would probably be annoyed that I walked but Emmett would, of course, be the one to be proud. I followed Emmett into the house and immediately sat down on their couch. I sighed in relief since my ankles weren't having any weight on them.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call and I saw him appear at the top of their staircase. When he saw me, he started down the stairs and came to sit next to me. "I was worried about you! Since, you pretty much forced me to let you walk!" I giggled a little. He wasn't exaggerating when he said I forced him. I really did. He was so close to carrying me into the car or going to get Emmett to put me in the car so I had to defend myself. I may or may not have bit him when he tried getting me in the Volvo.

"Yeah… sorry about that." I might have slapped him too… Although I wasn't very strong compared to him, considering I'm pregnant and Ahmissa was kicking the shit out of me, so I bit him more then anything. Let's just say it was an intense battle. So I decided to just walk away and head home in the end. Edward probably should be pissed at me for the pain I intended to be inflicted on him, but he wasn't.

"It's alright. Your slaps weren't too bad. Although, you did leave a few bite marks." He said with a chuckle. "How did Charlie react?" he asked, serious again.

"He wished he had seen it." I snorted.

"He wasn't mad?" Edward asked, relieved and surprised.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "He said he wished he could have seen his pregnant daughter punching the shit out of someone." And then I remembered I had let the engagement slip. "He also knows we're getting married."

"How?" Edward asked, taken only by surprise this time.

"Well, I was listing a bunch off a bunch of stress related issues and then I said I had a wedding to plan. At first he was mad because he thought we had been engaged for awhile and we were just hiding it but I told him that it just happened last night and he was fine." I shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said it was a good thing. Well, considering I'm having your baby, it is a good thing." I told him.

"You make it seem like we're only getting married because your pregnant." He frowned.

"Well, I mean, that's why it's happening so fast. I guess, I kind of feel like it is…" I told him honestly.

"Bella, it is true that it's the reason we're going so fast. But haven't we already covered this? I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. If you weren't in my life, I would have no life."

"Okay. I believe you." I said. I didn't feel like getting into it. I did believe him but there was still a paranoid part of me that thought otherwise.

"Do you?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Yes, Edward, I do. Because I love you more than anything too. I feel the same way." I told him. He smiled at me.

"So, how did you get here? I never heard your truck pull into the driveway." Uh-oh…

"I walked." I mumbled.

"Bella… You know I don't like you walking! I know you got away with it earlier but you pretty much tortured me into letting you walk! Think of what could happen to you!" He was being protective. Although, he was right. If I was alone too long on the streets, I could make some decisions that I would regret. Like the drugs and beer for instance. I promised myself I would never go back to that, but once you've had it, the craving for more always creeps back up on you.

"I know. But I wanted some time to think about stuff." I told him.

"Like what?" he asked. I hesitated. "You don't have to tell me Bella. But you know if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here, right?"

"I know." I wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't like my intentions. I was going to see Jacob in jail, no matter what he said. And I was going to do it tomorrow while Edward would have to be at school. Otherwise, he would insist on ditching school to come with me, and that would just trigger Jacob's anger. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Ten." He replied. It was already ten? Where had the time gone? Had I taken longer than a half hour to walk here?

"I should go. You have school tomorrow." I reminded.

"I won't go." He shrugged. I froze for a second, quick enough so that Edward didn't notice. He had to go to school. He couldn't come with me tomorrow.

"No, you should go! I'll miss you but you should get to school. Just finish the week before ditching." I said, trying to make him go.

"But I won't be able to concentrate on anything if your not there."

"You don't concentrate on anything when I am there either!" He was always playing with my hair or holding my hand or we were passing notes. We never paid much attention.

"Well, that's different."

"How?"

"It just is." He grinned.

"Edward, you are going to school tomorrow." Alice suddenly said, which was exactly what I was about to say. She was walking down the stairs and smiling at me. "Hi Bella!" she added.

"Hey Alice." I grinned at her. She eyed me suspiciously, making sure Edward didn't notice. She could tell I had a reason for wanting Edward at school.

"Edward, you are going to school and that is finale. Now Bella, could you please come with me for a minute?"

"Sure…" I said, hesitant. I got up and followed her to her bedroom.

"Bella, why do you want Edward at school tomorrow?" she asked, suspicious.

"Because he should be at school." I lied. She didn't buy it.

"Liar."

"Because there is something I need to do tomorrow and if Edward finds out, he'll insist on coming with me, or he just won't let me go."

"What is it that your doing?"

"None of your damn business." I mumbled, letting my irritation get the better of me. "Sorry. I'm hormonal."

"It's a good thing your pregnant and you can get away with that excuse." she told me. I smiled at her. "Now tell me what your doing, before I tell Edward that your going to be doing something." I hesitated. "You're going to go see Jacob, aren't you?" She gasped.

"How the hell did you know that?" I demanded.

"Because Bella, if you don't remember, I'm psychic." She grinned. She wasn't really psychic, but she was very good at predicting the future. Stupid pixie…

"Ung!" I grumbled. I had to be careful with what I planned now. "You better not say anything to Edward!"

"I won't!" She told me. "I think it will be a good thing for you to see Jacob."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Because than, maybe you'll finally see him for the jackass he really is."

"Alice…You didn't know him before. He used to be really sweet. That's why I used to love him. And that that he kidnapped me, a part of that old Jacob through."

"I'm sorry. I won't stop you and I won't tell Edward, but you are going to be careful. Don't let him get too close. He could snap." she warned.

"Alice, I'll be fine. And thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem Bells." She grinned and we went back downstairs. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, I should go. I mean, I'd love to stay, but I'm sure Charlie will prefer me home tonight, considering all of the shenanigans I got into today." I told him.

"Alright love. But I'm driving you." he said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I'd really enjoy walking but Edward wasn't going to allow it this time. I could guarantee that.

"Are you going to tell me why you want me at school so badly?" Edward asked once we were on the road.

"Because I may be suspended, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go." I lied smoothly. "Plus, you should go. Just for a little longer at least."

"Alright. I don't believe that but I'm not going to push it."

"Good."

"Will you tell me after school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought you weren't going to push it?"

"I'm not. I would just like to know."

"Maybe." I answered him.

"Alright. I can live with that, I suppose." he sighed.

"Good." I smiled at him. We arrived at my house a minute later.

"I love you Bella. I'll see you after school tomorrow." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I told him with a smile, before getting out of his shiny silver Volvo. He didn't pull away until I got inside the house.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie call from his recliner where he was watching TV.

"Hey dad!" I smiled at him. I was extremely lucky to have a father who didn't care that I beat up a girl at school. Plus, he was a cop! He should be concerned and try to stop the violence, but no! He'd rather watch. "I'm going to go up to bed."

"Alright. Night Bells." He smiled at me before I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. I decided I wasn't going to tell Charlie about seeing Jacob. He wouldn't be happy about it wither, considering Jacob had been a totally different person than Charlie had realized. It was a good thing Charlie still had to go to work.

Sometime during all my thinking and planning, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I am awake, laying under the blankets in my bed, and it is light out again.

I quickly got up and got dressed. I was wearing a loose green-blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. When I finished getting ready for my day, I went downstairs. Charlie had already left for work. I decided I should leave to go see Jacob as soon as possible, in case Charlie came home at all during the day.

I quickly ate a pop tart for breakfast and chugged some orange juice before leaving for Forks jail. The drive took about a half hour. The jail was big and made of red bricks. The windows all had bars on them and there was a fence around it. There was some prisoners outside, all dressed in orange with guards making sure they were being good. All of them looked like they would do anything to be on the outside of the fence. I almost felt pity for them. I know I would hate being trapped behind bars. But I made myself think about what they could have done to get in jail. I shuddered at the ideas.

I went through the doors of the big jail.

"Hello. May I help you?" I guy asked from behind a desk. It was almost office-like. The walls were white and there were chairs and some doors, probably leading to where the prisoners were held.

"I'm here to see Jacob Black." I told him.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Alright." He said.

"Um, could Jacob and I go outside?" I asked. I didn't want to see Jacob behind bars. Or the creepy prisoners. I had this image of a bunch of creepy people reaching their arms through the bars to grab me.

"Yeah/ There is a spot outside for visitors and the prisoners to talk. Jacob we'll be out in a minute. You can go have a seat over there." The man said, pointing to some chairs on the other side of the room. I went over to the chairs and sat down. There was a small table with magazines. I felt like I was in a waiting room at a hospital.

I sat there and waited for Jacob. I twisted my fingers together, nervous to see Jacob's reaction. What if he hated me? What if he hurt me? I felt Ahmissa kick inside me and I instinctively put my hands on my stomach and looked down at it. It was big and it looked like I had a balloon under my shirt. How was I going to shove that out of my vagina? I shuddered at the thought oh Ahmissa forcing her way out of me.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice call. I looked up and saw him, dressed in orange, in front of the doors where they probably held the prisoners. He looked surprised.

"Hey Jacob." I said, trying to smile, but I was nervous. He smiled at me, the kind of reaction I was hoping for.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you!" He said enthusiastically.

"You too Jake." I smiled for real this time.

We went outside and sat at a table, surrounded by other families and such visiting their friends in jail.

"So, Bella, what brings you here?" Jacob asked. I needed to think about that one.

"I just- I wanted to see you." I told him and bit my lip. What if he didn't want to see me?

"Really? I thought you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again." Jacob admitted.

"I probably shouldn't…" I said, which made him look sad. "But that doesn't change the fact that I do. Jake, before you had started the hitting, you were the sweetest person I knew. I wanted to see that Jacob again."

"I don't know what had come over me Bells. I loved you more then anything- I still do, but something had come over me. I couldn't stop it Bella." He sounded scared, almost. "I wish I could take all of that back. I understand if you don't forgive me for what I had done."

"I do forgive you though Jake. I still love you too, but not the way I used too. I love you like you're my family." I told him. He still looked sad so I changed the subject. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"I'm doing alright. They've been making me go to anger management classes and therapy. It's probably a good thing. My therapist suggested the anger management classes. It's all helped me realize that when I used to hurt you, I had been taking all of my anger out on you. I had become jealous and overly protective, although I wasn't protecting you from myself, and you let me take all of that out on you because you loved me. Well, I think that's why. But I still don't understand how I could treat you like that. I had loved you since the day I first met you. But I ruined it, didn't I?"

"Yeah… I mean I'll always care for you Jake, but like a brother. You ruined your chance of a relationship with me." He nodded, taking in his outcomes of what he had done.

"So, are you still with Edward?" he asked me. He didn't seem angry, but he seemed a little jealous.

Yeah." I told him. "We're getting married In June. The twenty-fifth." His eyes widened and suddenly looked at my finger, where he found the ring. He looked angry. He started taking in deep breaths until he calmed down.

"Congratulations." He choked out, trying to smile at me.

"Are you alright Jake?" I asked, worried about his almost freak out.

"I'm fine. That 'deep-breath' thing was an anger management therapy. If you feel like your about to lose it, take deep breaths."

"You thought you were about to freak out?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yes. It's just, I'm still in love with you Bella. And the whole Edward thing, it just triggers my freak outs. Like remember that time I kidnapped you?" He asked, looking ashamed about it. I just nodded. "Well, I was finally my old self for a little while. But when I saw Edward, I just lost it." I nodded again. "So are you still naming her Ahmissa?" he asked, looking at my stomach.

"Yeah. She's going to be born in about three months." I told him with a smile.

"Cool. Bella?" He asked, hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"Will I ever be able to see her?" I wanted to invite him to be at the hospital when she was born, but with Edward there and him having anger management, I couldn't do that.

"Maybe I'll bring her here to meet you after she's born." I told him. His face lit up.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"I'll try. Edward might no like it though. He doesn't even know I'm here. No one does. Except Alice. But I hadn't told her. She guessed."

"Was she mad at you?"

"No. She thought it might be a good idea."

"Really?" he was surprised too. "Why?"

"I really don't know. Alice is a bit odd." I smiled at the thought of my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"I'd say." He said.

"Jake, I should be going." I told him.

"Why? You just got here!"

"It feels that way, doesn't it? But I have to go. Charlie might not like that I'm here. I already got into trouble at school yesterday. I'm suspended."

"What did you do?" He asked surprised.

"I beat up Tanya Denali."

"Why?" he asked, amused.

"She called me and Ahmissa a whore. The bitch had it coming!" Jacob just laughed.

"Nice Bells." He said and put his hand up for a high five. I put my hand to his and he wrapped his finger around my hand and pulled it up to his face. "I'm going to miss you Bells." he sad sadly.

"I'll miss you too Jake. But I have to get going. I'll try to come again soon."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I can't promise. Edward might not let me. But I promise I'll try!"

"That's good enough for me Bells." We both stood up and he gave me a hug. He was warm, like I remembered him. I pulled away.

"I'll see you soon Jake." I said and smiled at him.

"See you soon." He smiled sadly.

When I got back to my truck, I burst out crying. He had returned to my old Jacob and he was trapped in prison. I wished I could get him out, but I couldn't.

I drove home with tears streaming down my face. I drove past the high school and saw Edward's Volvo. I drove slowly. I was hoping to see Edward outside. It was time for lunch so there was a possibility he would be outside. And then I saw him.

He was standing by the cafeteria doors and I could tell he saw me too. He watched my truck as I slowly drove by with a worried look on his face. A very worried look. I still had tears in my eyes and I was shaking as I tried to contain my sobs. I didn't even understand why I was crying so hard. It had to be because I was pregnant, right? Or was I going crazy?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. It was Edward.

"H-hello?" I said, trying to contain myself from sobbing.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice was filled with worry. "What's wrong?" He could tell I was crying when I drove by.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. "I have to tell you something."

"Bella you know you can tell me anything."

"I went to see Jacob today." Edward was silent for a few seconds.

"Why?"

"I needed to see him. And he was good. The old Jacob was back. The one I had fallen in love with. But I told him I don't love him like that anymore. He knows we're getting married. He's going to therapy and anger management classes." I gushed, even though Edward probably couldn't care less.

"That's good. Are you glad you got to see him?"

"Yes. It was nice."

"I'm glad. But why were you crying so hard?"

"I really don't know." I told him.

"Do you mind if I come over after school?"

"Of course not. I miss you."

"I miss you too love. Trust me. I really wish we together right now."

"Me too. But we'll see each other right after you get out of school." I reminded him.

"I know. I've got to get going love. Lunch is just about over."

"Alright. I'll see you after school. I love you."

"I love you too Bella." he said and I hung up the phone. I was relieved that Edward wasn't upset with me.

When I got home, Charlie was still at work. There was about two hours until school ended and I could see the love of my life. The thought of Edward made Ahmissa start kicking. I went and sat down on the couch and thought about when I could go see Jacob again.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward calling my name.

"Good evening sleepy head." Edward teased with a smile.

"Edward!" I squealed and jumped up into his arms.

"Someone's a little happy to see me."

"Oh, I'm always happy to see you." I told him.

"Good. And I am always happy to see you too love." He told me and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft but urgent.

"I love you." I told him as we broke apart.

"I love you too." he smiled.

"I want you Edward." I told him and bit my lip.

"I want you too love, but I don't know if it's a good idea to have sex in your pregnant state." he chuckled.

"But I want you." I whined.

"I know love."

"I can't wait to get her out of me!" I said. "Then we can have sex all the time." Edward just laughed. "It's not funny! If I have to wait much longer than that I'm going to combust!"

"Oh Bella…" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Will our honeymoon be after Ahmissa's birth?" I asked.

"It probably should be."

"Yes. Then we can do all sorts of things without my big belly in the way." I smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh Bella… Your too adorable."

I could not wait to get married.

**What did you guys think? You didn't think we'd get rid of Jacob so fast did you? Lol REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took awhile! This chapter may be a little rushed, but I hope you like it! Here is chapter 19:**

_I could not wait to get married._

It had been about a month since I had gone to see Jacob. I hadn't gone to see him since then. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were out of school now. I had been to busy with wedding planning. It was May sixth and I had a month and nineteen days until the wedding.

Yesterday, I had finally looked in the mirror at my stomach. I had gotten a few stretch marks, but I had been rubbing some kind of lotion that Rosalie bought me to prevent stretch marks. My stomach jutted out like a balloon. My ankles were extremely swollen. I could not wait to get this baby out of me. I couldn't wait to hole her, but more importantly, I was getting horny.

I had been thinking about life after childbirth. I had had an almost panic attack when I remembered Ahmissa's possible condition. I had forgotten about it for awhile. Edward had needed to calm me down about it again.

Alice was already almost finished planning my wedding. We had decided to have it here at the Cullen's house. She had already gotten a cake, and today was the day she had taken me dress shopping. I was nervous about finding the perfect wedding dress when I was pregnant, but I had found it. It was beautiful. It was white, of course. It wasn't tight, but it was simple and loose. It was strapless and it flowed nicely. It was perfect. **(A/N: If you guys watch One Tree Hill, Bella's wedding dress is like Peyton's wedding dress.) **She had also planned our honeymoon already. She refused to tell me where we were going, but she promised I would love it. Edward knew as well. Everyone knew, but me.

Alice and Rosalie were going to be my bridesmaids. I had picked out two matching dresses for them, just different colors. Their dresses were shorter, ending above their knees. Rosalie's was a maroon-red and Alice's was black. They were strapless as well.

The color scheme was decided to be black, white, and a maroon-red, like Rosalie's dress. I was excited. I couldn't wait to be Isabella Cullen!

_A month and nineteen days later:_

Today was my wedding day! I woke up to Alice and Rosalie yelling that in my ear. I was sitting in Alice's bedroom, where she kept my wedding dress, while her and Rosalie did my makeup. They told me I wasn't allowed to see Edward until I was walking down the aisle. I was shaking with excitement while they worked on me.

"Jesus, Bella! Is someone a bit excited?" Alice laughed when I first started shaking.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Alice and Rosalie already had done their makeup and hair and gotten dressed before they started working me. They both looked amazing! Rosalie had half of her hair up and half down. Her golden hair was nice and wavy. Alice's hair was pointing in every direction, as usual. As soon as I woke up, they had started getting me ready. Emmett and Jasper were the groomsmen. We didn't have a maid of honor or a best man. We didn't have friends we wanted in our wedding, and we didn't want to pick favorites.

I was hoping for a bunch of slutty wedding sex at my wedding. I assumed there would be some between Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Unfortunately, I didn't get to have sex with Edward until our honeymoon, which would be on August fifth, after Ahmissa was born. Edward didn't think we should be having sex in my 'pregnant state'. It drove me insane and I didn't know how much longer I could last, but he promised to make it up to me on our honeymoon.

"Okay, Bella! Look in the mirror and tell us what you think!" Alice squealed when she finished my makeup. Rosalie had done my hair at the same time. I walked over to Alice's huge mirror and gasped.

I couldn't believe it was me. Alice had put on eyeliner, but just a little bit. She knew I preferred not wearing it. She put on black eye shadow, but she didn't make it too dark. She had accented my eyebrow bone with white eye shadow. My eyelashes were dark and thick. My hair was let loose, but it was wavier then usual. Rosalie had put some stuff in it I think, but I didn't know what. She had also put on my veil It wasn't super long. It went down to my lower back.

"You like?" Alice asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yes! Oh my, god! You guys are amazing!" I squealed and bent in to hug each of them.

"Now it's time to get you into your dress." Rosalie said. Alice ran to her huge closet and came back in seconds with my dress. They got me into it easily, but working carefully so that they didn't ruin my hair or makeup.

"You have ten minutes until it starts Bella. Are you ready?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Of course." I grinned. There was knock on the door and Rosalie got up to answer it. In came Charlie. He was wearing a black suit and his tie was maroon.

"Wow Bells… You look beautiful." he said, choking up a little.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him.

"Anyways, Esme wants us to get out there. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I grinned and walked over to him. I gave him a hug. He took my arm in his and walked us out the door. Alice had put me in a pair of white heels. "Wait-my bouquet."

"Here you go Bells." Alice said, racing to my side with her bouquet in one hand and mine in the other. Rosalie and Alice stood in front of me, holding their bouquets. I heard some classical music start and they slowly walked down their staircase. I heard Canon in D start playing.

"Dad, don't let me fall." I whispered to him before we started down the stairs.

"I won't Bells." he promised, tightening his hold on my arm. We slowly descended down the stairs. I gasped a little as I took it all in.

There were black, white, and red rose petal leading down the aisle. There were chairs filled with people, not a lot though. We had decided to make it more of a family only wedding. I saw Edward grinning excitedly at me, and I almost started crying. His green eyes were filled with excitement. He was wearing t suit and a maroon tie, as were Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie stood on the opposite side of the boys, all five of them grinning at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward as I made my way down the aisle.

Charlie gave me one last hug and a kiss before letting go of me and going to sit down next to Carlisle and Esme. I stood across from Edward, grinning at him, unable to keep my eyes off of him, while the preacher, Mr. Webber, started talking. I was hardly paying attention until I heard him ask me if I took Edward to be my husband.

"I do." I grinned, tears of joy streaming down my face now. He asked Edward the same thing.

"I do." he said victoriously.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mr. Webber told him. Edward grinned wider, if that's even possible, and leaned in to kiss me. It was quick but passionate. I heard Emmett cheer us on and everyone clapped. Edward pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him. I felt Ahmissa kick inside me, causing my smile to grow. Again, I don't know if it was possible to smile wider, but it sure felt like I was.

Alice had planned a reception and everything outside the Cullen's house. Edward and I sat together at a round table, holding hands. We had already had our first dance. It was so sweet, but unfortunately, being pregnant, did not help anything. My ankles were aching, considering Alice had forced me into heels.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and say "Can I have a dance with my daughter?" I looked up and saw Charlie.

"Sure, but I warn you, my ankles are killing me so I won't be very much fun out there." I smiled up at him.

"That's all right." He said. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Charlie and I danced slowly, awkwardly.

"So, I guess you'll be moving in with Edward, huh?" Charlie asked. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

"I'm going to miss you Bells." His eyes were glistening with tears. "I am so proud of you, Hun. You are going to make a great mother."

"I'll miss you too." I told him, hugging him closely. "Thanks dad. For everything. You're the best dad a girl could hope for." I saw Edward dancing with Esme, both of them laughing. Edward looked like the happiest man on earth. And I was the happiest girl. I could now call myself Isabella Cullen.

_Later that night_

Edward and I were in his bed. We were still dressed up, Edward in his nice shirt and tie, and me in my wedding dress. We were laying above his blankets, holding each other.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." he grinned at me.

"I love you too babe." I grinned back.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. This is possibly the best day of my life. Now all we have left is to get Ahmissa out of you and then we can go on our honeymoon. Our family will be complete."

"I can't wait." I whispered. He kissed me, quickly. Probably trying not to give me any ideas. I yawned, against my will.

"Your tired. Sleep now love." he said.

"But then this perfect day will be over. I don't want it to end." I complained.

"I know. Neither do I. But we will have plenty more perfect days. We have a lifetime of them." he reminded me. "So sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake up." I let him hold me in his arms as I slowly fell asleep, having beautiful dreams of our family.

**What did you guys think? I know it's short, but it's something! And Edward and Bella are finally married! Did you guys expect that to happen so soon? I apologize if it went a little rushed, but I really felt like I needed to get them married as soon as I could, so I rushed it a bit! Hope you guys don't mind! So please Review and let me know what you think! I really love all of your reviews! They are what keep me going! I wouldn't continue writing if it weren't for you guys!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is chapter 20! I can't believe we're already that far! Anyways, here you go:**

_I slowly fell asleep, having beautiful dreams of our family._

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was finally married to the girl of my dreams. Our wedding was the best I could hope for. Alice had been amazing with the planning of it. We had decided to make it more of a 'family only' wedding, but Alice did a lot anyways. The girls had chosen just about everything for it, but no one really wanted to get in Alice's way when it came to a wedding.

They had chosen black, white, and a dark red-maroon color for the color scheme. Bella's dress wasn't overly extravagant, like some wedding dresses, but it wasn't dull either. The last thing she was, was dull. Dull wasn't even a word in the vocabulary to describe how Bella ever looks. Her dress was obviously white, but it wasn't long. It cut off a little below her knees in the front, but the back went down a little longer. It was loose and strapless and she looked beautiful. Although, when doesn't she?

I had already knew where we were going for our honeymoon. But I made everyone promise not to tell Bella. I wanted it to be a surprise for her.

I was watching Bella sleep now. She looked so adorable. She almost had a smile planted on her full, red lips.

Tomorrow I was going to give her her gift.

BPOV

I woke up happily in Edward's arms. We were still all dressed up from the wedding. Ahmissa was peaceful too. I sat up a little, causing Edward to shuffle.

"Good morning my love." he said, causing me to flinch a little. Damn it… I woke him up. His eyes were still closed though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I slept great. It was the best sleep I've had in a few weeks." I told him.

"Same for me as well." he told me. "So, are you ready for your present?"

"What? What present?" I asked confused.

"I have a surprise for you." he told me. I hated surprised, and he knew that too, but I was excited anyways.

"I want to see it! Please can I see it now?" I asked him.

"After we get up, get dressed, and eat breakfast, I'll show you." I groaned. I wanted my present now. "Anxious are we?"

"Yes." I huffed. Ahmissa kicked, probably out of hunger, considering my stomach growled at the same time.

"Hungry?" Edward asked me.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Get dressed. Esme probably already made breakfast. Then you can see your surprise." I quickly got up and dug out a pair of clothes. I settled on some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had Batman on it. Yes, I was a bit of a nerd for science fiction superheroes. Not only did I have a Batman one, but I had Spiderman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and various others. The shirt had always been big on me, but now, with my big belly getting in the way, it was pretty snug. Edward put on some jeans and a navy t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." he commented, looking at my Batman-ness.

"Thanks! I like it too." I smiled. My superhero shirts were some of my favorites.

Edward and I went down stairs and immediately smelt bacon. It was literally making my mouth water. I felt Ahmissa kick again, a little harder then earlier. We walked into the kitchen and saw an assortment of breakfast food such as eggs, French toast, bacon, and toast. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were sitting at the high counter eating.

"Good morning to the happy newly weds!" Emmett grinned.

"Good morning Emmett." I smiled back at him, but I really just wanted to eat the damn food. I grabbed a plate off of the counter and dished up, taking more then anyone else. No one really paid attention to the large amounts of food I usually ate since I got pregnant, but maybe that's because they had all seen it enough to know that I was feeding two people. I chomped down on my food quickly, my hunger gradually going away.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked once we both finished eating.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"To see your surprise." It wasn't here?

"Yeah." I said. I put on my converse and Edward put on his shoes before we went outside. We drove around for awhile. I vaguely recognized the area we were in. Then we pulled up outside a small, white house. The door was a dark tree-green color. It was small, but it looked cute and homey. There was a 'For Sale' sign in the yard. On the sign was a 'Sold' sign.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me. Realization hit me.

"You bought us a house?" I asked, confused but excited.

"Yes." He was watching me closely, taking in my reaction.

"You bought us a house." I repeated, but this time it wasn't a question. "Oh, my god. I can't believe you bought us a house!"

"Bella, do you like it or not? The suspense is killing me."

"Of course I love it! I just can't believe it! Can we go inside?" I asked, hoping we could.

"Of course we can. It's our house now." He smiled at me. I rushed to get my pregnant self out of the Volvo and waddled up to the front door, Edward holding my hand. He released my hand to dig the key out of his pocket and unlock the door. We both went inside.

It was empty. I walked into a room. It was a light green color. It was small, but not too small. It would make a perfect living room. I went to the next room. It was the kitchen and it was a light yellow color. The floors were black and white and tiled. The cabinets were white, but the had an older look to them. There was a white fridge and dishwasher already there too. Then there was a small little light pink bathroom, in between the kitchen and living room. The next room was upstairs. It was a bigger bedroom, probably Edward's and mine. It had a red walls and a bathroom inside of it. The bathroom was light blue, with a white sink, toilet, and bathtub/shower. There was a big mirror above the marble countertop surrounding the sink. There were two more bedrooms. They were both smaller. One was white and one was lavender. I knew one would be the babies room, and one would have to be a guest room. There was one more bathroom upstairs. It was the same color as the kitchen, with white tiled floors.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me again.

"I love it! Thank you so much. It's the best gift I could ever want." I told him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I thought it was a good idea. Since we're married now and we have a baby on the way."

"Thanks." I said again. "When do we move in?"

"As soon as possible. But you don't get to help move items in your pregnant state. I'll have Emmett and Jasper help me." I groaned. Of course I wasn't allowed to help him.

"Fine." I mumbled. He laughed.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear before kissing me softly again.

**I know it was short, but I needed to get something up! Anyways, what did you think? Bella and Edward have a house of their own now! Next, we need to get to the birth of Ahmissa! Please review! They mean a lot!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Wow, I feel like I never update this one anymore! I'll work harder on getting more of it up though! I apologize I've been so slow with this story! But thank you all for the great and supportive reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**Here is chapter twenty one:**

_"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear before kissing me softly again._

Edward and I have been married for a week. Life is absolutely amazing, except for the mood swings I've been having and the fact that I can't have sex with my husband for three weeks. But otherwise, it's been great. I haven't had any cravings for drugs, only random food items that probably disgusts Edward, but he goes out and buys everything for me anyways. He's the best husband ever.

We've already moved into our house. Edward had Emmett and Jasper help. Alice and Rosalie were all over painting my bedroom. Edward and I decided Ahmissa would have the lavender room, since it was a good baby color we thought, plus it was smaller then the white room. We decided to paint our bedroom blue. Alice had gone all out and bought us a new bed frame. It had black tall posts and it looked really pretty. She also found a black dresser that went well with the bed frame. Alice also bought a little white crib for Ahmissa. She bought some little girl bedding and a cute little white dresser.

By the end of the week, we had every room in the house fully furnished, thanks to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. Carlisle helped here and there but he also had a job to go to.

"Edward?" I called. A new craving hit me.

"Yes love?" I heard him call back, his voice sounding closer and closer until he was in out bedroom, standing next to our bed, which I was sitting on.

"I really, really, really want chocolate covered pickles and some sour gummy worms." I told him.

"Chocolate covered pickles?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Alright, my little freak." he laughed. "I'll run to the store. Anything else?" I thought about it.

"Pie." I told him.

"What kind of pie?"

"Blueberry." I told him. "Wait- no! Apple. No! Pumpkin!"

"Make up your mind!" Edward told me, confused.

"Blueberry. It's settled. I won't change my mind this time."

"Blueberry?" he asked, making sure that would still be my answer.

"Yes. Blueberry, please."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." he smiled at me, giving me a peck on the cheek before heading to the store, which was right down the street. I continued to sit on my bed, my hands on my big belly, wiggling my feet back and forth in boredom. I felt Ahmissa kick. I jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, pulling up my Never Shout Never t-shirt so that I could see my stomach.

It ballooned out, which I wasn't liking very much, but there weren't a lot of stretch marks- thank god. It felt so odd to be pregnant, but it was great in a way too. Sometimes I'd get dirty looks from the elderly when I walked around town though. I wasn't fond of that at all, but then there were some people who would stop me to 'Congratulate me on my miracle!', and those people were usually nice, but they tended to scare me. I had no idea why it scared me, so I blamed it on the hormones.

I felt a sudden stab of pain in my lower abdomen, and a whole bunch of water came splashing down around my ankles. I saw my eyes widen in fear in the mirror. What the hell is this? I did not just fucking pee my pants!

"Hey Bells!" I heard Emmett's loud voice boom downstairs. He must have let himself in, even though I told him not to do that because he always scares the shit out of me when he does. But this time, I couldn't respond in any way. I just stood there looking down at the water on my bathroom floor.

"Bella?" I heard him call, his voice sounding closer. I saw him appear in my bedroom. When he spotted me he came towards the bathroom.

"Hey Bells, what are you-?" he started but cut off when he saw the water around me. I looked up to meet his confused gaze. "What the hell Bella? Did you pee your pants?" I just stared at him. "Wait- did your…" he trailed off in realization. "Holy crap! Bella, did your water break? Where the hell is Edward! Shit! We need to get you to a hospital! Can you walk? Wait- where the hell is Edward?" he starting shouting. I clamped my hands over my ears.

"Emmett, shut the hell up! Edward's at the store! I want my chocolate covered pickle! Is that too much to ask? I'm not going anywhere without it, or Edward for that matter! So you will just have to calm the hell down and wait with me for Edward because there is no way in hell I am going to sit here by myself waiting for him and my chocolate covered pickle and blueberry pie because yes, my water did just break! Now can you please stop shouting?" I screeched louder then he did. His eyes widened in shock at my sudden outburst, although I was pretty shocked myself.

"Wow Bells… Didn't know you had it in you.." He told me, his shocked expression melting into a proud one. "Nice job!"

I heard the front door open downstairs.

"Bella, I'm home!" Edward's amazing, sexy velvet voice called. I heard him coming up the stairs, coming into our bedroom. He looked confused when he saw me and Emmett randomly standing in the bathroom. "Bella?" I saw him look down at the ground where it was all wet.

"Edward! Can I have my god damn pickle?" I asked.

"What? Bella, did you pee?" he asked. I sighed in irritation.

"No! I did not pee! My water broke! It broke! Now, I want my pie and my pickled and I'm not going anywhere until I have it!" I put my hand out to grab the grocery bag he had in his own hand.

"What? Your water broke? But your three weeks early!"

"I know that idiot! Now give me my food, then we can go to the hospital and I can get Ahmissa out of me because it hurts like hell right now and I'd really like to not have a huge stomach! Now hand me the bag!" Edward looked a little surprised by my demanding self.

"Emmett could you carry her?" he asked. Emmett grabbed me, holding me bridal-style.

"Bella, you can eat your food in the car!"

"Emmett, put me down! I want to get down!" I shouted, hitting his chest. Emmett just grinned, following Edward down the stairs.

Emmett secured me into the backseat of Edward's Volvo, while he and Edward sat in front. Edward handed me my food, and a fork he must have grabbed before we left so I could eat my pie. I took out a pickle and dipped it in some chocolate syrup stuff that was in a jar.

"Yum." I grinned after I took my first bite. This met all expectations. I took out the pie and opened it. I grabbed the fork and took a big bite of the pie. "Oh sweet Jesus!" I moaned as I chewed down the bite of pie. "This is good." Emmett turned a little so that he could look at me.

"God Bella! I swear you sound like you having sex or something the way your moaning back there!" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked, shooting Emmett and I looks. "Bella, your water just broke and your sitting back there making sex noises about your food? And Emmett, you sit there and joke around? This is serious people! Bella, your about to have our child!" I sat there, probably wide eyed from Edward's outburst.

"Oh, my god! Edward, I'm going to have a baby! I can't have a baby! I'm, like seventeen years old! And, I mean, I have to push a baby out of me! How the hell am I supposed to do that? It's going to hurt, isn't it Edward? What if I die during childbirth? I mean, I have to push a living baby out of me! It hurt having sex with you, but this? How the hell do I do this? I know nothing about child birth!" I started panicking.

"Bella, calm down love. It'll be alright. I'll be by your side the entire time." Edward comforted. "Now, take deep breaths." I did as he said. I inhaled deeply, and exhaled. I repeated the action.

"Okay. I'm good." I told them peacefully.

"Good." We pulled up outside the hospital. Emmett carried me into the hospital, this time without my complaints since my ankles hurt, with Edward right next to us.

"Everyone move! We have a pregnant lady here who is about to have a baby!" Emmett shouted. Oh, my god… I'm about to have my baby.

**So, what did you guys think? I know it's short, but I needed something! And we're about to have a baby! Please review! I love reading them all! You want anything specific to happen? Let me know and I'll try to get it into the next chapter! So review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! But here we are with the birth! Are we ready for it? I can't believe we're already at that part! **

**I want to thank you all for your amazing support! If it weren't for you guys, I don't know if I would have continued this story! Thank you all for reading!**

**Here we go with chapter twenty two:**

Previously: _Oh, my god… I'm about to have my baby._

Edward's Point Of View:

I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on. There were doctors going in and out, and Bella, who was lying down on a hospital bed, screaming. The doctors, whose name I couldn't even focus on, would say things, but I couldn't understand. I felt like I was about to pass out. My wife was lying here, screaming, about to have our baby. As happy-no ecstatic, as I was, I was scared shitless. I was going to be a father in a matter of time.

I stood next to the hospital bed, where Bella laid, screaming and shouting.

"Edward, it hurts so damn bad! I want her out!" she screamed.

"I know love. Don't worry. She'll be out soon." I told her, trying to comfort her, although I was freaking out myself. I heard the doctors calling out numbers, but I hadn't paid any attention to what they had meant or anything. I just wanted my Bella to be put out of her pain. And then two words were said to make me snap out of my 'freak-out.'

"It's time." the doctor called. I thought those would be the words to make me pass out, or something. But instead, they made me snap back into reality. Bella was lying with her legs spread apart. She was panting and screaming. I grabbed her small hand in mine, and she squeezed. She squeezed hard.

"On the count of three, push as hard as you can." the doctor instructed. "One... Two... Three."

Bella started pushing, groaning as she did so. When she couldn't push anymore, she took a huge breath. She was panting.

"Oh hell! It hurts!" she screamed.

"And again." the doctor said. "One… Two… Three."  
Bella started pushing again, her face scrunching up as she used her energy. I could feel the hand she was squeezing start to go numb.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Ow! It hurts!"

"Just give me about two more pushes Bella. Your doing good." the doctor told her. "One… Two… Three."

Bella pushed again, screaming again, and squeezing my hand tighter, if that was even possible.

"Bella, love, your doing great. It'll be all over soon." I told her, running my free hand through her hair.

"I can see the head." the doctor said. "Now, one more push. I need you to push your very hardest honey. On the count of three. One… Two… Three."

Bella pushed her hardest. Her face scrunched up, just like it did every time she pushed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tightened her grip on my hand, which was probably turning purple, but I didn't bother to check.

"And… we have a baby!" the doctor cried, pulling Ahmissa out of Bella's lady part. I looked over to see Ahmissa in the doctor's arms. Bella released my hand and panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Would you like to hold you baby?" the doctor asked Bella.

Bella's Point Of View:

After pushing and screaming, I had a baby. My Ahmissa was in Doctor Webber's arms.

"Would you like to hold you baby?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said, but my voice was hardly above a whisper. I was tired and I felt like I could pass out at any minute, but I wanted to hold my baby.

Doctor Webber laid Ahmissa down in my arms. I looked down at my baby. She had Edward's emerald green eyes, which were breath taking. I couldn't quite tell her hair color. Doctor Webber left the room, leaving me and Edward alone with our baby.

"She's beautiful." Edward whispered from beside me.

"She's perfect." I mumbled tiredly. I held her gently in my arms. And that was the last thing I  
said before I slowly drifted to sleep.

Alice's Point Of View:

We were just arriving at the hospital, where Bella had just had her baby. I was so excited to see my little niece. I was tapping my foot anxiously. Stupid Emmett had to be there when she went into labor and experience it while I had to miss it all!

_Flashback:_

_"Hello?" I said into my cell phone. _

_"Alice. It's Emmett." Emmett said from the other line. _

_"No shit Em. I have caller ID." I reminded him._

_"Oh yeah. Well, anyways, you guys need to get to the hospital." he said._

_"Why? Is everything okay?" I asked worried. _

_"Um, yeah. It's just, Bella just had her baby." he said casually. I froze for a second, and _  
_then next thing I knew I was jumping up and down with excitement._

_"So, I'm an auntie?" I squealed._

_"Yes. And I'm an uncle!" he said excitedly._

_"Oh my god! We'll be there soon!" I told him, hanging up the phone before he said anything else. "Rose? Jazz?" I called._

_"Yeah Alice?" they both called back at the same time._

_"We need to get to the hospital now! Bella had the baby!" I shouted. They were both by my side in seconds._

_"What?" Rosalie asked excitedly. "She had Ahmissa already?"_

_"That's what Emmett told me! We have to go!" I squealed and ran out the door._

_End Flashback._

So here we were, heading into the hospital so that I could see my little niece.

**So, what did you guys think? We finally got a baby! Sorry if my describing the birth scene was a little sucky, but I've never had a baby so I don't really know all the details. **

**Anyways, I'd really appreciate to know your feedback so like always: REVIEW!**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note! I needed to warn you that I may not be able to update in awhile. Something happened, so I won't be able to update. I don't know how long I'll be away from Fan fiction, but just know that it could be a short period of time, or quite a while! Personally, I'm praying it's a short period of time, cause I love writing for you guys, but I'm afraid I have no clue if it will be.**

**So, please don't get mad when I don't update. I hate it. And I wish I could write all the time, but I can't right now. I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank all of you for your amazing support though! It all means A LOT to me! You have no idea! Thanks to every single one of you! I love you guys! **

**Once again, I am so, so sorry that I have to quit updating a little while! Please, I beg you guys, don't remove me from your alerts and stuff because I do intend to be back eventually. I just don't exactly no when! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! I honestly don't want to do this, but right now, I have to. So, I hope I can be back soon and write again, but for now, goodbye.  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Alright guys. I'm back. I think everything is all good now, but if it takes me awhile to update, please don't hate me! I don't know if it's a good idea to start writing again, but I love you guys enough to come back. Plus, writing is fun for me, and I hated having to stop, even though it wasn't as long as it should have been. But, I **_**might **_**need to make a few changes in my writing for a little while. I'm not going to put in lemons or anything for now, so that means I might not write about the honeymoon. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to it, but maybe someday plans will change and I can add it in. Or, I might write about the honeymoon, just exclude the sex.  
**

**And also, I wanted to thank all of you guys for your amazing support! I can't believe we're already on chapter twenty three! And I am so thankful that all of you have stuck around to read all of it! It means a lot, and I love all of you guys for reading!****  
**

**And now, we can finally move on to Chapter twenty three:**

Previously: _So here we were, heading into the hospital so that I could see my little niece._

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Ahmissa and I got to go home this morning. I had been so relieved and thankful that there had been nothing wrong with Ahmissa. The doctors said that she had been perfectly healthy.

I sat in the rocking chair in Ahmissa's bedroom, watching her as she slept peacefully in her crib. Edward was in our bedroom sleeping, which made me happy since he hadn't slept for about two days.

I decided that tomorrow, well today since it was probably early in the morning now, I was going to see Jacob. I missed him, and I was going to bring Ahmissa too. He would like that. I could tell the old Jacob was back, and that made me happy. The entire time I was with Jake, I had wished for the old him to show, at least a little. But it never had.

I heard something shuffle in the doorway, causing me to flinch, startled. Edward was leaning against the wall, smiling at me, his hair all messy and sexy-like. Oh, how I loved his bed head.

"Love, it's two-thirty in the morning. Why are you still up?" he asked me, a small, sleepy smile on his lips.

"Just watching her sleep." I smiled at him before looking back at the crib. I heard Edward move, and felt him right behind me.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mommy." Edward murmured. I knew I was blushing. "Come to bed love." I sighed and slowly stood up, taking Edward's hand as he led me to our bedroom. I slowly laid down next to him in our big king-sized bed, snuggling up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him tightly.

It felt nice to just snuggled up with Edward. He felt warm and welcoming. I always felt safe when I was with Edward. I knew that he would always be there if I needed him.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Yeah." I murmured. I was tired.

"Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered, in my ear now. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to a night of sleep.

_(The next day)_

I woke up to the crying of a baby. For a second, I was disoriented, until I remembered, that baby was mine.

I leaped out of bed and raced to Ahmissa's bedroom. When I got there, I saw that Edward was holding Ahmissa, and she had already stopped crying. She had a blanket wrapped around her tiny, frail body, and her eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

"Good morning love." Edward smiled up at me.

"Good morning." I smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very."

"Good."

"I'm going to go see Jacob today." I blurted out. Edward's eyes widened a little. Several emotions crossed his perfect face before he said anything.

"When?" he asked, although he looked a little unsure.

"I don't know. Probably in a few hours." I shrugged. "But I'm taking Ahmissa with."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I think so. Jacob's better now. He's getting help. And I know it'll be okay. Besides, there will be a ton of guards watching so _if _the bad Jacob is there, we'll be okay. But I don't think it will be."

"Bella..." Edward hesitated.

"Edward, trust me. The old Jacob is back. He's getting help, and he's off the drugs. It'll be fine."

"But what if it isn't 'fine'?" Edward pressed.

"Edward Cullen, I have waited a long time to see the old Jacob again. I'm refuse to let this opportunity pass. I love you more then life itself, but I am going to see Jacob today, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, alright." he sighed. "But is it a good idea to take Ahmissa with? She's only three days old."

"It'll be fine. It will be good for her to get out and see the world. And plus, Jacob helped me pick the name out. I think he deserves to at least meet her."

"I understand that, but shouldn't we wait a few days, maybe a week?"

"No. I want Jacob to see her before she gets to big. You can come with if you'd like."

"Fine. I'll come."

"But, if you come, I don't think it would be a very good idea for Jacob to see you... He may be better, but I think he's still a bit touchy when your name comes up, and seeing you might hit a nerve for him. You could wait outside if you'd like." I suggested.

"Fine." Edward sighed. "I'll come and wait for you guys outside. But you have to promise me to be careful."

"I promise." I smiled at him, planting a kiss on his lips.

_(Later that day)_

I held Ahmissa, who was wrapped up nice and snug in a soft lavender blanket, in my arms tightly as I walked into Forks jail. Edward dropped us off. He was going to get a few things at the store before returning and waiting for Ahmissa and I to get finished visiting Jacob.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a dark-haired woman asked from behind a desk. She looked tough-someone I would definitely not want to mess with. But beyond her toughness, she had a sweet looking side. She looked at Ahmissa and smiled, her white teeth showing bright behind her tan skin.

"Yeah," I walked up to the desk. "I'm here to see Jacob Black."

"Alright. He'll be right out." she assure me. I started to turn around and sit down in one of the chairs, but she spoke again. "How old is she?" She was looking at Ahmissa with a smile of adoration on her face.

"About three days." I told her, smiling down at Ahmissa, who was looking up at me with her big brown eyes, which she had inherited from me. I was hoping she'd inherit Edward's perfect bronze hair.

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Ahmissa."

"Cute. I like it. It's not a name you hear everyday." the woman said, still smiling. "She has your eyes." We both look at Ahmissa for a few seconds. "Well, congratulations on your baby. Black will be right out."

"Thanks." I turned and sat in one of the chairs. I looked down at Ahmissa again, smiling at her. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Bella?" I heard a warm, but shocked, voice call. I looked up and saw Jacob walking towards us. I stood up, moving Ahmissa so that she could see Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I grinned at him. His eyes moved to Ahmissa and his smiled grew.

"Is this her?" he whispered.

"Yes. Jake, meet Ahmissa Rose." I had decided that her middle name would be after Rosalie. I though Rose would like that, and she did. When I told her, she started crying and pulled me into a big, long, tight hug. "Missa, this is Jacob." Missa was my nickname for her. Jacob's eyes looked wet and watery, like he was about to cry.

"Damn, Bella. She's beautiful." Jacob said.

"You want to hold her?" I asked, gently holding her out for him to take.

"Are you sure?" he hesitated, looking up at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, of course!" I held her out more, and this time he grabbed her, gently. You could tell he was trying to be careful so he didn't hurt her. He stared down at her, and she looked up at him, her little hands moving around and almost whacking him across the face, but they were her arms were far too short for them to actually come in contact with Jacob's face.

"When did you have her?" he asked, looking away from Ahmissa and towards me.

"Three days ago." I told him. "You should have heard the extreme tantrum I threw for Emmett and Edward when I went into labor! It was terrible. I didn't even care that I was about to have a child, well until Edward reminded me at the hospital, but I freaked out, begging for blueberry pie and chocolate covered pickles." Jacob's nose wrinkled up in disgust when I said 'chocolate covered pickles', but he laughed anyways. "Ew. Chocolate covered pickles? Really?" I nodded. "Well, Bella, that definitely sounds like you."

"Yeah, well."

"So, did it hurt?"

"Oh, dear god yes! I was screaming and swearing and everything."

"That's my girl." Jake smiled at me. I grinned back before deciding to take leap of faith and get to the point.

"So, Jake, how have you been doing?" I asked. I wasn't sure what kind of answers I'd get, which is why I didn't really want to bring it up, but I needed to know if I was going to come back and see him, and bring Ahmissa with me.

"I've been doing really good. Jail life sucks, but honestly, it's helped me a lot." He smiled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he thought for a second before going on. "it gave me a lot of time to think about everything. It's given me an opportunity to just stop and relax, calm down and all that."

"I'm glad." I smiled at him. "You seem good Jake."

"I am good." he grinned.

"Do you ever get the cravings?" I asked him, knowing he would understand what I meant.

"Not as badly anymore. I did at first, and it always put me in a terrible mood. I got in a few fights here on those days. But I've gotten passed it. Have you?"

"Yeah. I'm passed it too. Although, there was one time where I let the craving get the best of me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was about three months pregnant. And suddenly, out of the blue, I needed it. So I started walking around near some bars, and then I came across your old friends. You know, Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Seth. Well, they happened to have exactly what I was looking for, and they gave me some. And when I had gotten home, Edward had been so mad..."

"You did drugs when you pregnant?" Jacob said angrily. He was giving me a disappointing look.

"Yes. But I am so not proud of it! Ahmissa had a chance of having something wrong with her because of that, and believe me, I have no intentions of ever doing that again. Ever."

"Good."

"You look good Bells." he said, a small smile on his lips. I didn't really believe that one, considering I had some chub I needed to lose from being pregnant.

"So do you." We were quiet for a little bit, until Ahmissa started making a noise like she was about to start crying. Jacob held her out for me to grab, which I did. I grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag I had brought, and she quieted down immediately after having it in her mouth.

After an hour of visiting, I decided I should go. Edward was still waiting for me, and I needed to get Ahmissa home.

"I should get going Jake." I said.

"Yeah. I guess." He and I both stood up. He pulled me and a sleeping Ahmissa into a gentle hug.

"I'll come visit again Jake." I told him.

"Good. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. See you soon."

"Bye Bella. And tell Edward hello." he said, which surprised me a little. Jacob wasn't usually great with bringing Edward up, but he seemed fine in doing so this time, which made me happy.

"I will. Bye Jake."

When I went outside, Edward was waiting in his Volvo.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked once I got Ahmissa into the car seat, and myself in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. He's doing good. He said to say Hi to you."

"Are you going back anytime soon?"

"Probably." I smiled at him.

Edward, Ahmissa, and I all went home. I put Ahmissa, who was still asleep, in her crib, and watched her sleep peacefully, feeling extremely lucky for my perfect family.

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry if the ending sucked, but I started running out of things to write. Anyways, this story is coming to an end soon, either the next chapter, or the one after that will be the end, which make me sad since this was my very first story and it's going to be over soon! But thank you all for your awesome reviews! They always kept me going! So, with that said, please review! I love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Oh, my god. I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I feel awful about it. Please don't hate me. I would appreciate if you didn't hate me, because I love all of you.**

**Also, I wanted to remind you all that this is going to be the very last chapter of '**Who Can Save Her Now?**'. It may be part of the reason this chapter took me so long to update. This is my very first story, and I feel kind of sad it has to come to an end. And I want to thank all of you who stuck with this story through it all, especially the beginning because I know I had some pretty sucky chapters that needed work, so thanks you, thank you, thank you!- for helping me continue with this story.**

**I want to dedicate this to every single one of you. Especially those of you who left the more critical reviews because honestly, they helped me want to try and fix things and make it better. And I love those of you who left supportive reviews that made my day. I'd list all your names, but I'd probably end up confusing myself with how many of you there are.**

**Shout out to **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen** and** EdwardCullen4Eva1**. I love you guys!  
**

**And now, we will continue with the last chapter. **

**The epilogue:  
**

Previously: _I put Ahmissa, who was still asleep, in her crib, and watched her sleep peacefully, feeling extremely lucky for my perfect family._

**Bella's Point Of View:**

_One year later:_

My life was perfect. Ahmissa just turned a year old. Her birthday party was yesterday actually. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had gone all out on the decorating, of course. They had a princess theme going on, with Cinderella paper plates and Snow White cups. You know, the Disney princesses. Well, not _all _things were princesses since they weren't able to find princess napkins so they got Spiderman ones instead.

And then Edward was... Well Edward was just unbelievably amazing. I was the luckiest girl in the world. We had been married a little over a year, and he was still the gentlemen I fell in love with. Every morning I wake up, it's like I fall in love all over again. He sends text messages throughout my day saying '_You're beautiful._' and '_I love you so much_'. He holds me when we lay in bed, he's the one I wake up to, he makes Ahmissa and I breakfast, he kills the spiders, shares diaper duty, kisses me goodnight. He's simply amazing.

On our honeymoon, Esme and Carlisle took care of Ahmissa. Edward and I had gone to this perfect little island that Carlisle had bought Esme. They even named it Isle Esme. I couldn't even believe they had enough money for that at first.

Edward had made it a big surprise until we got there. And then when we arrived, the island was the most beautiful thing I had seen. Edward fit in perfect there.

_Flashback:_

_"Edward, will you tell me where we're going now?" I whined.  
_

_"Any minute now love. I promise. It's right around the corner." he chuckled at my irritation. "Don't worry."_

_"You know how I feel about surprises. And boats." I huffed._

_"I know love, but you know that I don't care." he smirked. _

_"Go to hell please." I told him, feeling a little sea sick, which didn't help the fact that I was already irritated with not knowing where I was going.  
_

_"Well," he gasped, pretending to be offended. "That really... That hurt. I-I'm wounded. Really."_

_"Oh sure." _

_"Look over there." He pointed at an island, changing the subject. I heard myself gasp. "Bella, welcome to Isle Esme."_

_The island was amazing. The trees were a perfect willowy, healthy-looking green, the water was a perfect clear, clean blue, the sand was a perfect clean-looking white. I had never seen anything so magnificent in my entire life. Edward drove the boat towards the island, since apparently he was taught how to drive one, another thing I had not known about him, and hopped out of it once it was close enough to shore. He lifted me gently out of the boat, carrying me bridal-style towards a glass house that overlooked the blue ocean and started walking towards a large building, that had large windows over looking the entire beach and ocean in front of it. _

_"What about our stuff?" I asked Edward, who had decided to leave it in the boat._

_"Don't worry about it." he told me simply, and I didn't. I let him carry me into the huge glass house, but instead of paying attention to my surroundings, my eyes rested on Edward, and only Edward. _

_End of Flashback_

Edward and I had sex that night. Well, of course we did. It was our Honeymoon. Doesn't everyone have sex on their honeymoon? I mean, I guess not everyone does, but I've always felt it's just something newly weds do. And not only did we have sex that night, but we had sex about twice a day the entire time we were there, which happened to be nearly two weeks. Though, I am inclined to admit that even though I had a fantastic time, I was glad to be home with my family.

Jacob got released from prison last week. Billy, his father, got him the money to make bail. Edward and him have learned to deal with each other, although they both put noticeable effort into trying. Like, I can tell Edward is gritting his teeth together, and Jacob tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. It's actually a bit funny. And sweet that they're both willing to at least try for me. And It's not like they see each other often; it's only every once in a blue longest they have ever really been around each other was at Ahmissa's birthday party yesterday, and even then they kept their distance. It's probably a good thing too. Even though they are decent, they aren't fond of each other. Edward continues to remind me of how Jacob had beaten me towards the end of our relationship, and I can tell Jacob wishes I'd leave Edward to give him a second chance, but he knows that he has no right to go there with me; he still hates himself for ever hurting me. But I do think Jake is starting to move on. He met this girl. She's his dad's best friend's daughter. Her name is Leah. He tries to hide it, I can tell, but I have feeling about this. I see the way he smiles when her name is mentioned. And I hope so much that he'll make a move, instead of pretend he has no interest in her, and continues to hang around us.

Both Alice and Rosalie found out they were pregnant too. Rosalie is six months along, and Alice four months, and both of them were completely thrilled. Rosalie just about pissed her pants when she found out, and Alice claimed she knew it was coming. Not really a big surprise, considering Alice always had her little "feelings" about things. I just can't help but thinking how spoiled rotten those babies will be. Rosalie has always wanted to be a mother, so I know her baby will be perfectly fine, and Alice... Well, Alice would have a blast shopping for her baby. But Alice is Alice, and she has a blast shopping for anyone.

And now I sit here, on a big couch, in my loving husband's arms and my beautiful daughter sleeping upstairs in my bed. I feel Edward kiss my hair from behind me, and he says "I love you Isabella. I love you more than I have ever loved anything." And just before I can try to prove him wrong, he adds more. "Don't tell me otherwise Bella, because you clearly don't see it. I love you more than _anything_. I love my family, and our home, and much more, but not as much as I will always love you. I honestly have no idea how I got so lucky, but I am the luckiest man ever to roam this imperfect earth- no this galaxy, because I somehow got the most amazing woman, and daughter, that a man could ever even possibly imagine. I honestly can't think of a way to express my love any better through words."

I could feel myself blushing by the time he finished. "Edward...", I started, not completely sure of how I could praise him better than he just did me, but turned around to face him. "I love you too. I can't even express how much I care about you as well, and how grateful I am, everyday, to be a part of this family, to be a part of your life. I love you more than anything, and I will never stop loving you. Not ever. It's impossible for me to even think of not being with you without falling apart. Don't ever leave me, ever."

"Bella, I could never leave you. I would be nothing, literally, without you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever had the chance of meeting. "Love" isn't even a good enough word for me to use to describe how I feel about you, because what I feel is more than love." He grabbed my face, gently, in between both of his hands, and pulled me forward to kiss me.

I grew to realize how truly lucky I was this past year or two. And I couldn't possibly imagine it any other way. I could just feel that it was meant to be just like this.

**Soo. There it is. The last chapter. Maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews on it and you guys say you want more, I'll add one more that looks back on their lives once they're both like, 65 or something, but that's up to you guys. So review! It would make my life complete. I love all of you guys! And I'm sorry this took so incredibly long to get finished and then it ended up being so short, but I got busy, and then I didn't know how to approach it. I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it, so let me know if you are. **


End file.
